Por Um Final Feliz
by Rayto Tsukishiro
Summary: Histórinha básica do casal que eu não consigo me desprender, Tamahome x Hotohori... juro que estou tentando... Bem, queria que fosse bem Angst, não sei se consegui...
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Por Um final Feliz

**Autora:** Rayto Tsukishiro

**Casal: **Tamahome x Vários, Mitsukake X Chichiri

**Avisos:** Yaoi/ angst/ lemon

**Declaimers: **Esses personagens pertencem a Yu Watase!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por Um Final Feliz**

**Capítulo 1**

Tamahome andava pelo corredor do palácio sozinho. Era tarde, o sol caminhava devagar para oeste, onde repousaria até o dia seguinte. Todos estavam do lado de fora do palácio, rindo, conversando, se divertindo.

Ele estava meio confuso e tudo isso era por causa do Imperador. Hotohori às vezes o olhava de um jeito que conseguia deixa-lo encabulado e seus gestos, suas palavras, o jeito que deixava a voz quando lhe falava... um jeito cheio de sensualidade. Gostaria de saber se somente ele havia percebido isso.

Ficava o observando todos os dias e todas as horas. Não conseguia tirá-lo da mente e gostava muito de estar perto de Hotohori, sentia-se feliz de um jeito que nunca poderia imaginar que fosse possível. O imperador era também muito bonito, diziam que ele era muito narcisista, mas ele nunca demonstrava isso, pelo menos não na frente dele. Por que seria?

É claro que achava Hotohori bonito, quem não acharia? Ele tinha um rosto perfeito, um sorriso perfeito... um corpo perfeito. Gostaria de provar daquele corpo, pensou. Sim, como gostaria.

Na verdade, Hotohori comportava-se de maneira completamente diferente quando ele estava por perto, da uma maneira completamente diferente do que ouvira falar antes e dos vários comentários que ele ouvia dos servos do palácio. Ouvira dizer que o Imperador ficava tímido na presença daquele tal de Tamahome.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se disso. Será que o Imperador Hotohori sentia-se atraído por ele? Iria realmente começar a prestar atenção em Hotohori e agora não só em suas curvas e em sues lábios que ele imaginava serem macios, mas também em seu comportamento diante dele. Passaria a observar cada gesto, cada palavra de Hotohori e começaria agora.

Parou e sentou-se na escada, apoiou o queixo nas mãos e passou a observas os outros seis Seishis um pouco adiante dele. Mitsukake conversa Com chichiri, provavelmente lhe lançando mais indiretas que não eram percebidas e olhares que passavam também despercebidos.

Um pouco afastado dos dois, o grupo formado por Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chiriko e Miaka sorriam alegremente, provavelmente sobre mais uma piada de Tasuki, que fazia uma cara meio revoltada, meio divertida.

Tamahome sorriu ao pensar no porque eles estavam rindo. Nuriko levantou a cabeça e o viu sentado e com um gesto de mão o chamou para se juntar ao grupo. Hotohori olhou para trás e Tamahome se levantou, ficou contrariado, não queria se juntar a eles, não agora, queria mais tempo pra observar Hotohori de longe, mesmo assim começou a caminhar em direção aos outros. Não sabia se foi impressão sua, mas desconfiou ter visto Hotohori corar quando olhou para ele.

- Do que tanto vocês riem? – ele perguntou finalmente chegando perto dos outros e se sentando no chão perto de Tasuki, ficando assim bem de frente par Hotohori. Não queria perder nada dele.

- De mim, é claro. – respondeu Tasuki cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado oposto ao dele, fazia uma cara de magoado que todos sabiam ser um mero fingimento.

- Não seja bobo Tasuki. – disse Tamahome sorrindo. – Sabe que as suas aventuras, por vezes são muito engraçadas. – Olhava de esguelha para Hotohori, confirmando sua suspeita anterior, ele estava realmente corado e desviava o olhar o máximo dele que podia. – Ainda mais para Hotohori, que não conhece muito bem a vida fora do palácio. – disse um pouco sarcástico olhando na direção dele.

Hotohori corou realmente, agora de modo perceptível por todos. Tamahome não precisava dizer aquelas coisas, fazia isso só para deixá-lo constrangido? Mas para quê? Desviou do olhar de Tamahome estando ainda bastante corado e apertou as mãos uma contra outra de forma nervosa.

Tamahome percebeu o gesto de Hotohori e ficou imaginando se fazia isso sempre ou era um gesto que denunciava seu nervosismo? Não sabia responder, nunca repara essas coisas antes.

- Eu vou tocar uma música alegre. – disse Chiriko percebendo o constrangimento e o silêncio que tomava conta do grupo. – Essa vai fazer a trilha da aventura que Tasuki acaba de nos contar.

Tasuki ainda olhava para o outro lado e Hotohori continuava a apertar nervosamente as mãos, Nuriko sentia-se um peixe fora d' água com aquilo tudo. Ao contrario de Tamahome, sabia interpretar o gesto de Hotohori e isso só confirmava suas suspeitas de que o Imperador estava mesmo apaixonado pelo outro Seishi. Isso lhe doía um pouco, gostava mesmo de Hotohori e ele apaixonado por Tamahome lhe tirava totalmente do caminho, mais ainda se Tamahome correspondesse a esse sentimento.

Chiriko tocou uma música bem alto astral e logo as caras amarradas se desfizeram e todos voltaram a sorrir, embora Hotohori agisse bem timidamente em frente a Tamahome, consciente dos olhares que ele lhe lançava.

Mitsukake e Chichiri apareceram logo que Chiriko começou a tocar, não por vontade de Mitsukake, mas porque Chichiri o esticou querendo ouvir mais de perto o doce e animado som que saia da flauta de Chiriko. Mesmo estando de um quase mau-humor por mais uma vez Chichiri não entender ou fingir que não entendia as indiretas que freqüentemente lhe dava, não pode deixar de sorrir com a canção do outro, a melodia era tão alegre que poderia fazer sorrir o mais triste dos homens.

Assim os supostos sete Seishis e a Suzako-No-Miko passaram a tarde e quando o sol já não mais se encontrava no céu e a lua quase cheia tornava-se mais brilhante no céu, eles entraram com sorriso nos lábios e a mente fresca.

Tamahome sentia-se contente, estar perto de Hotohori o fazia bem ele gostava de vez ou outra dar uma provocada para ver como ele agiria, agora mais do que nunca. Caminhou um pouco atrás dele, que andava ao lado de Chichiri sorrindo timidamente. Olhou em seguida para Mitsukake e viu que ele apesar de sorrir, estava um pouco contrariado por mais uma tentativa fracassada de fazer Chichiri saber de seus sentimentos por ele. Então ele sorriu, era até engraçado ver a frustração do médico Seishi.

Hotohori olhou timidamente para trás quando partia para seu quarto. Tamahome lhe retribuiu o olhar e ele corou violentamente, ele poderia entender esse olhar como um convite. Entrou ligeiro no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, quase sem fôlego de tão depressa que seu coração batia.

Tamahome continuava a observar Hotohori, mas agora já não estava tão empenhado nos movimentos do Imperador. Seu corpo começava a pedir algo que não fazia há algum tempo e ele estava começando a ficar impaciente. Tinha certeza que Hotohori sentia uma atração por ele, mas ficou um pouco temeroso quando pensou que o Imperador podia sentir mais alguma coisa do que uma simples atração.

Tirara completamente de suas maliciosas intenções Chichiri e Mitsukake, o médico estava completamente apaixonado por Chichiri e este parecia não se dar contar. Tamahome ficou pensando porque Mitsukake não se declarava ou então o agarrava logo, mas talvez ele fosse educado de mais para isso, pensou olhando da janela para Mitsukake que comia sozinho sentado na lado de fora do palácio.

Seus olhos voltavam-se para Tasuki e Nuriko, esta ao queria ficar atrás do Imperador, catando os resquícios de atenção que ele lhe dispensava. Balançou a cabeça, também retirando-a de seu caminho, pelo menos por enquanto, até que achasse uma outra estratégia.

Mas com Tasuki não parecia haver problemas, ele até agora não mostrara interesse por ninguém e sabia que a Miaka também estava fora dos planos dele. Decidiu investir em Tasuki. Quando atravessava o grande corredor que levava ao quarto do bandoleiro um dos guardas do palácio tropeço nele, caindo ambos no chão. Preparando-se para xingá-lo, parou quando sentiu a ereção do soldado encostado em seu membro. Sorriu maliciosamente para ele, que enrubesceu, e o encaminhou até o seu quarto.

Os servos do palácio começavam a acender as luzes para espantar a escuridão que vinha com o por do sol e Hotohori baixou a vista, arrasado quando vira Tamahome entrar no quarto acompanhado de um de seus soldados. Nos últimos dias Tamahome mal o olhava e as conversas que tinham era de um puro teor formal, isso deixava-o triste, muito triste, queria ficar perto dele... enrubesceu e levou a mão à boca espantado com a ousadia de seus próprios pensamentos despudorados.

Depois de saciar seu apetite sexual Tamahome, resolveu relaxar um pouco e ficou deitado. Ficou a olhar para o lado de sua cama, vendo o seu fulgaz amante vestir-se, apoiando-se sem conseguir ficar em pé direito, sorriu pensando que poderia ter sido mais gentil com o pobre rapaz, que saiu logo depois, sorrindo, mas vermelho como um pimentão. De repente Hotohori lhe veio a cabeça. Ele mesmo estranhou sua própria mente, por que pensava em Hotohori logo agora?

Resolveu então levantar-se. Todas as luzes já tinham sido acesas e uma claridade morna tomava conta do lugar, Miaka veio em sua direção e lhe esticou chamando-o para o jantar. De uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar, o único lugar vago era a cadeira mais próxima de Hotohori, que sentava-se na ponta, olhou contrariado, mas sorriu ao sentar-se ao lado de Hotohori, que desviou o rosto discretamente corando, ele não entendeu isso e olhou para Nuriko que estava me sua frente, na cadeira perto de Hotohori do outro lado da mesa. Jantaram e Nuriko vendo o clima um tanto pesado que se instalava ao redor da mesa sugeriu que fossem respirar um ar puro do lado de fora, assim todos seguiram para o pátio.

- Está uma noite muito agradável, não é mesmo? – disse Hotohori olhando para o céu, embora estivesse ao lado de Tamahome.

- É verdade. As estrelas parecem brilhar com muita vontade. – ele disse, também olhando par ao céu e depois franziu as sombracelhas, estranhando a retirado dos outros da varanda onde estavam.

Virou-se de costas, apoiando os cotovelos no gradil suspirando com força.

- O que acha que vai acontecer agora, Hotohori? – perguntou, virando o rosto para o imperador.

Hotohori não entendeu sobre o que ele estava falando e corou quando percebeu que estavam a sós. Encolheu-se apertando as mãos, nervoso.

- Não sei, Tamahome, mas espero que tudo saia b... – parou surpreso quando Tamahome o agarrou pelos ombros e o fez olhar para ele.

- Por que não olha para mim quando fala? – disse aborrecido. – Por acaso acha que eu não mereço sua atenção por ser inferior a você?

- N-Não é isso de jeito algum, Tamahome... – gaguejou.

- Então o que? – perguntou ainda o segurando.

- E-E-Eu... – tentou falar, mas empurrou Tamahome e correu.

Tamahome o olhou confuso, nunca enfrentara situações como essa e pensou que Hotohori fosse tímido... não sabia lidar com gente tímida e não gostava de timidez com ele.

- Ele está começando a me irritar! – disse em voz baixa.

- Talvez essa irritação tenha outro nome. – disse uma voz vindo em sua direção. Tamahome virou-se para trás e deu de cara com Nuriko.

- O que você quer dizer com outro nome? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Paixão, eu quero dizer.

Tamahome ri alto, deixando Nuriko constrangida.

- Não seja bobo. Eu apaixonado? Você está vendo coisas.

- Mas ele está gostando de você. – disse de cabeça baixa. – Não sei se devia estar falando isso para você, mas é que eu gostaria tanto que ele gostasse de mim. Ms ele só tem olhos para você!

- Ham... Não fale besteiras, Nuriko. – desconversou Tamahome.

- Mas não é besteira, eu faço tudo para lhe chamar a atenção, mas ele não liga para mim.

- Você deve estar fazendo do jeito errado. – ele diz malicioso, chegando perto de Nuriko e pondo a mão na sua cintura.

Ela fica vermelha e empurra as mãos dele que já desciam para seu quadril.

- Pare com isso! – diz afastando-se dele. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

Tamahome passa a língua pelos lábios.

- Você sabe bem o que eu estou fazendo. – ele diz num tom bem sacana. – Vai dizer que não sente falta de um corpo para lhe esquentar na cama?

Nuriko fecha os olhos e os punhos aborrecida.

- Você é um depravado, Tamahome! – diz dando-lhe um soco.

Tamahome caído no chão do gramado, onde foi jogado pelo soco de Nuriko, sente que todos os seus ossos foram quebrados e que seu rosto deveria estar deformado pela pancada dela. O que deu nela? Só porque disse uma coisinha à toa? Afinal não era isso que queria com Hotohori?

Pensou no que Nuriko lhe dissera a respeito do Imperador, então ele ficava nervoso em sua frente porque estava gostando dele, hein? Isso poderia ser bem legal, por outro lado perigoso, se for verdade o que ela lhe dissera e quisesse deitar-se com Hotohori poderia estar entrando num jogo que pode terminar com um final nada feliz. Se bem que dormir com Hotohori deveria ser realmente gostoso. Ficou ali mesmo imaginando-se na cama fazendo Hotohori gemer enquanto lhe penetrava, mas tudo o que sentiu foi uma fisgada nas costas quando se levantou.

- Que cara é essa Tamahome? – perguntou Tasuki quando ele entrava no palácio fazendo cara de quem sentia dor, o que não era totalmente mentira.

- Nuriko me bateu! – queixou-se ele se aproximando de Tasuki que estava sentado. – Mas nada que um beijo não resolva. – disse malicioso.

Tasuki surpreendeu-se com a proposta de Tamahome. Ele era bem direto. Sorriu e levantou-se, aproximando de Tamahome como se fosse beijá-lo e realmente o fez, mas contras as expectativas do outro, tocou sua face com um leve beijo e sorriu, saindo em seguida.

- Droga, hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia!

----------------

Oi! O primeiro capítulo esta começando com uma estória bem levinha para preparar os ânimos do que vem por aí. Estou preparando um estória bem angst mesmo...então aguardem...

Beijinhos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Mitsukake continuava suas investida com Chichiri, já lhe levara doces, bolos, flores, já se insinuara, mas parecia que nada disso chamava a atenção de Chichiri para suas intenções. Só faltava ele colocar uma placa na testa dizendo "Chichiri, eu te amo!" para que ele percebesse.

Isso o estava deixando irritado. Gostaria muito de saber se Chichiri era mesmo distraído ou fazia isso porque não o queria por perto.

- O que eu faço? O que eu faço? – perguntava-se andando de um lado a outro.

- Mitsukake? – era Tamahome que entrava na sala onde ele estava. – O que houve parece preocupado... nem precisa dizer, Chichiri, acertei?

- Está tão na cara assim? – pergunta jogando-se na cadeira.

- Mas é claro, todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonado por ele. – ele diz sorrindo.

- Tamahome, eu não sei mais o que fazer para chamar a atenção dele. – confessou cansado.

- Deveria dizer isso para ele. – opinou Tamahome.

- E se ele me repelir? – perguntou ainda mais preocupado. Talvez Chichiri fingisse mesmo não enxergar suas cantadas apenas porque não tinha o mínimo interesse nele. Levou a mão à cabeça afastando esses pensamentos.

- Só vai saber se tentar! – disse Tamahome sorrindo para ele.

- Pois é isso que eu vou fazer! Já estou cansado de ficar correndo atrás dele e nada. – disse Mitsukake levantando-se e correndo para a porta, saiu e voltou no mesmo instante. – Valeu Tamahome!

Será que deveria fazer mesmo isso? Será que Chichiri o aceitaria? Mesmo assim, só lhe restava tentar, depois de ficar todo esse tempo tentando lhe chamar a atenção de uma maneira mais sutil e nada disso dava certo, só lhe sobrava partir para a direta. Teria que partir para medidas drásticas. Congelou ao imaginar Chichiri rindo da cara dele e dizendo que não sentia o mesmo. Suspirou desistindo, poderia tentar mais tarde.

Quando mais tarde chegou, os Seishis resolveram sair um pouco com a Suzako-No-Miko, dá um volta pela cidade e Mitsukake ia junto com o grupo. Saindo, passaram por Chichiri que parecia meditar em cima de uma árvore.

- Chichiri, você não vem? – perguntou Mitsukake olhando para cima.

O outro sorriu e se dependurou no galho, o medico correu em sua direção pensando que ele ia cair e ficou aliviado quando viu ele se segurar com o pé.

- Não. Vocês podem ir sem mim. – disse sorrindo através da máscara.

Mitsukake gaguejou e suas pernas tremeram.

- Então... então eu também vou ficar. – disse resolvido, olhando para Chichiri.

Os outros sorriram sem nem pensar em contestar a decisão dele. Deram um até mais tarde e se foram discretamente.

- Você não precisava ter ficado. – disse Chichiri ainda de cabeça para baixo. – Estou acostumado a ficar sozinho.

- Por que você não desce daí? – perguntou.

Chichiri pareceu pensar um pouco e só então pulou na frente de Mitsukake.

- Por que ficar aqui sozinho? – perguntou ainda de máscara.

- Não estou sozinho. Estou com você. – respondeu sério.

Se ele não estivesse de máscara, Mitsukake veria que ele corou. Chichiri sentiu o rosto arder. O que será que Mitsukake pretendia?

Mitsukake não demonstrava, mas tremia até os ossos, mas era agora ou nunca, se não criasse coragem agora, talvez jamais falasse e continuaria a correr atrás dele pelo resto de sua vida.

- Será que ainda não percebeu, Chichiri? – perguntou com a voz doce.

Chichiri baixou a cabeça e coçou nuca. Do que ele estaria falando? Então lembrou-se das flores, dos doces, das palavras carinhosas, porem insinuantes. Será que Mitsukake?...

O medico aproxima-se dele devagar e lhe levanta o rosto com uma das mãos, com a outra, bem devagar retira-lhe as máscara. Chichiri o olha bem nos olhos e vê uma ternura tão grande que deixava-o envergonhado, Mitsukake aproxima devagar o seu rosto do de Chichiri, que fecha o olho, instantaneamente, desejando que acontecesse o que estava pensando.

O beijo começou delicado, um selinho no lábio superior de Chichiri, mas logo este abre um pouco a boca para receber um beijo de língua apaixonado. Mitsukake lhe segura pela cintura e é envolvido pelo abraço de Chichiri. Os dois ficam ali abraçados delicada e carinhosamente por alguns minutos, tentando absorver aquele momento único do primeiro beijo, do primeiro abraço apaixonado.

- Eu te amo! - diz Chichiri no ouvido de Mitsukake.

Mitsukake o solta surpreendido, seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas, deixando Chichiri espantado com sua reação, mas ele o puxa de volta abraçando-o novamente bem mais apertado.

- Eu também te amo, Chichiri. – Ele diz emocionado. – Não sabe o quanto esperava ouvir isso de você. Ah! Eu te amo tanto, tanto! Ms porque nunca me disse? Nunca deu sinal?

Chichiri baixa novamente os olhos.

- Fiquei com medo de ser rejeitado por você. – ele confessou. – Desculpe-me por ser tão distraído, só agora eu me liguei nas coisas que você fazia, meu medo era tão grande de que você não me quisesse que me impedia de identificar as coisas que fazia para mim.

Mitsukake suspendeu mais uma vez o rosto dele e beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. Chichiri recebeu o beijo e sorriu.

- Eu te amo! – Mitsukake disse mais uma vez. – Agora nunca mais quero ficar longe de você.

E os dois se beijaram novamente, conscientes de que esse é um beijo apaixonadamente verdadeiro e que o amor que sentem é recíproco.

Os outros Seishis já estavam acostumados em ver Chichiri e Mitsukake juntos, o médico andava sorrindo a toa, abestalhado com o início do namoro e em ter finalmente o amado a seu lado.

Tamahome achava tudo isso uma bobagem, uma futilidade, romantismo besta, ele não ligava para essas coisas, isso era para os tolos que não sabiam o que era a vida de verdade.

- Tamahome? – uma voz retira-o de seus amargurados pensamentos. Era Hotohori.

"Logo ele! Mas que Droga!", pensou descontente. Com esse clima de romance que se instalara no palácio, a ultima pessoa que queria a seu lado era Hotohori, principalmente depois do que Nuriko lhe contara.

Hotohori parecia um pouco receoso de falar com Tamahome, seus olhos brilhavam demonstrando a ansiedade que tomava conta dele.

- Você não vem jantar? – ele perguntou timidamente.

Tamahome piscou os olhos, todos já haviam se retirado do salão e ele viajara tanto em seus próprios pensamentos que não vira isso. Olhou para Hotohori desconfiado e levantou-se saindo sozinho do salão, sem olhar para trás.

Hotohori baixou os olhos, frustrado, Tamahome o ignorara solenemente e tudo o que fizera foi chamá-lo para jantar. Não entendia o porque o tratava com tanta frieza e esse tipo de reações que ele tinha.

Tamahome estava cheio dos modos educados e delicados de Hotohori, aquilo o enjoava, ele parecia ter medo de tudo, principalmente dele. Queria saber onde fora para o Imperador que vira conversando com seus conselheiros e o grande espadachim que sabia que ele era. Tudo isso desaparecia e ficava apenas um menino tímido. Isso era irritante.

Resolveu ir até o quarto de Tasuki, faria com que aquele beijo no rosto que Tasuki certa vez lhe dera transformassem-se em beijos bem mais ardentes.

O bandoleiro estava acomodado em um quarto com duas camas, embora ele dormisse sozinho, Tamahome bateu e entrou sem esperar a permissão e encontrou Tasuki sentado na cama nu da cintura para cima, ele molhou os lábios com a língua, cheio de más intenções e sentou-se na cama em frente a do outro Seishi.

- O que quer aqui, Tamahome? – Tasuki perguntou fingindo não notar a malicia do outro. – Conversar um pouco?

Tamahome esticou o braço e tocou o joelho de Tasuki, acariciando-o, subiu lentamente para sua coxa.

- Conversar é a última coisa que está em meus planos. – ele disse com a voz maliciosa.

Tasuki observava a mão de Tamahome e um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo, há quanto tempo não era tocado assim, pensou no dia que deixou Koji como líder dos bandoleiros e na atração inegável que sentia por Tamahome, agora ele estava ali em sua frente, disposto a lhe dar uma noite de prazer. Deixou que Tamahome continuasse seus toques e fechou os olhos.

Tamahome por sua vez, vendo que Tasuki consentira, continuava as suas caricias, cada vez mais ousadas, saiu da cama e empurrou Tasuki devagar, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Beijou um de seus mamilos de leve e desceu a mão por seu peito, abdômen e enfiou a mão dentro da calça dele sentindo imediatamente seu membro se tornando rijo. Sentiu sua própria excitação e abaixou para beijar Tasuki na região bem próxima a seu membro, e mudou de posição para ficar entre as pernas dele.

Tasuki gemeu ao sentir o toque dos lábios quentes de Tamahome em seu mamilo e mais quando ele tocou-lhe o pênis, queria-o, desejava-o, seu corpo gritava por ele, mas, como num flash, Koji apareceu sorrindo em sua mente, bem na hora que Tamahome tentava lhe retirar a calça.

- Pára, Tamahome! – ele exclamou, arrancando a mão de Tamahome de sua cintura.

Primeiramente Tamahome se assustou com a inesperada recusa de Tasuki, depois o olhou de cara feia.

- O que foi? Você não quer mais? – perguntou visivelmente irritado.

- Não. Eu quero... Quer dizer, não quero... – gaguejou, com a indecisão que lhe tomava conta do coração. Seu corpo pedia por um homem, pedia por Tamahome, mas também lhe dizia que Koji não iria gostar de saber disso. – Eu quero, mas não posso... Koji...

Tamahome levanta-se impaciente.

- Idiota. – xinga. – Vocês e essas besteiras românticas. Como conseguem viver com isso! – Ele sai batendo a porta de Tasuki com um forte estalo.

Tasuki joga-se na cama suspirando. Perdera a chance de ter Tamahome, mas era muito estranho saber que Koji o estava esperando e traí-lo para satisfazer simplesmente uma vontade de seu corpo. Talvez, Tamahome tivesse mesmo razão e isso fossem mesmo apenas besteiras românticas... mas talvez não.

- Mas que merda! – disse em voz baixa quando saiu do quarto de Tasuki, as luzes do palácio iam se apagando aos poucos e uma leve penumbra procurava aconchegar-se nos cantos dos corredores. - Esses Seishis idiotas! Só me dão trabalho!

Foi em direção à varanda e estranhamente encontrou a porta aberta, quando ia passando por ela tropeçou num tapete. Neste momento Hotohori entrava no palácio e Tamahome caiu por cima dele.

Um leve rubor tomou a faze de Hotohori, Tamahome caira por cima dele e agora encontrava-se entre suas pernas e algo vindo dele fazia-se sentir. Nada falou esperando uma reação de Tamahome, os dois ficaram a olhar-se por alguns segundos, um sentindo a respiração do outro, suas bocas muito próximas...

- Majestade?... – falou uma voz vinda as pressas assustado com o barulho provocado pela queda dos dois.

Tamahome levantou-se rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de cair, e na maior naturalidade estendeu a mão para Hotohori, que aceitou a ajuda, morrendo de vergonha pela cena que os soldados encontraram.

- Me desculpe, Alteza! – disse Tamahome quase irônico, fazendo-lhe uma reverencia e seguindo par ao lado oposto. Desistira de sair.

Hotohori vira quando ele aproximou-se de um dos soldados já dispensados e lhe falara algo em seu ouvido. O homem corou de leve e foi em direção a Hotohori. Ele ficou a observar Tamahome, tentando controlar-se para que as lagrimas não começasse a aflorar desesperadamente por seu rosto.

Deixou que os soldados lhe acompanhassem até a porta do quarto. Ficou ouvindo os passos se distanciarem e abriu a porta devagar a tempo de ver o soldado de quem Tamahome se aproximara entrar no quarto dele. Chocado fechou a porta e jogou-se na cama em prantos, enterrando furiosamente a cabeça no travesseiro para que seu choro não fosse ouvido.

Tamahome ficara pensando em Hotohori desde o dia da trombada. Era normal pensar nele, mas o estranhava era a forma que estava começando a vê-lo. Nunca estivera tão perto dele quanto naquele dia, sentir sua respiração, estar perto de seus lábios... Aquilo fora fascinante! Imaginava-se a todo momento na cama com ele, ele gemendo de prazer e gritando seu nome...

Para ele, Hotohori parecia interessado também, uma vez que não o repudiara imediatamente. Pensou na hipótese de que aquele papo de Nuriko sobre Hotohori estar gostando dele fosse besteira e o que o Imperador queria realmente fosse uma noite de puro sexo que Nuriko não podia lhe dar.

Decidiu dar em cima de Hotohori ao invés de evitá-lo como vinha fazendo ultimamente, apenas para testar a reação dele.

Soube que Hotohori encontrava-se com os conselheiros e quando virou-se para ir embora os homem do governo começaram a retirar-se do salão de reuniões. Contudo, logo Miaka e Tasuki apareceram e entraram como ele para ver Hotohori. Conversaram um pouco e quando Tasuki percebeu a disfarçada irritação que sentia, cutucou Miaka e os dois deixaram a sala com desculpas mais do que esfarrapadas.

Hotohori suspirou cansado, a situação não estava muito boa e seus problemas estavam maiores a cada dia que passava.

- Não devia preocupar tanto essa sua cabecinha. – disse Tamahome devagar.

Hotohori levou um susto, ele ficara tão quieto e calado que esquecera-se completamente de sua presença ali.

Tamahome aproximou-se dele. Apoiando um braço no trono e o segurou pelo queixo, deixando suas bocas bem próximas uma da outra e falou mais devagar ainda:

- Você é tão bonito, Hotohori. – afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia no rosto e continuou. – E fica tão diferente quando trata de assuntos mais sérios.

- Tama... home – balbuciou sem reação. Porque Tamahome fazia isso agora? Era algum tipo de brincadeira? Se sim, era de muito mau gosto.

O corpo de Hotohori tremia inteiro e seu coração se acelerara de tal maneira que ele sentia como se fosse romper o seu peito a qualquer minuto. Tamahome aproximou mais ainda a boca da de Hotohori e beijou-o. Abobalhado, Hotohori deixou-se beijar e retribuiu com paixão o beijo inesperado de Tamahome.

Tamahome esticou-o para cima, para que Hotohori ficasse de pé e fez o beijo ficar ainda mais ardente, suas mãos passeavam pelas costas e cabelos de Hotohori, retirando-lhe o objeto que prendia as grandes e sedosas madeixas do imperador, enquanto este abraçava seu pescoço.

- Hotohori porque não...? – Nuriko cala-se chocada, atrás dele Chiriko pára a milímetros de se baterem.

O casal separa-se surpreso. Hotohori desvia o rosto envergonhado, seu corpo pegava fogo de excitação ao ser beijado pela primeira vez e de forma tão selvagem, seu rosto estava vermelho e não apenas de vergonha e seus lábios um pouco inchados com o beijo de Tamahome, tentava em vão arrumar o cabelo todo desfeito, e não teve coragem de olhar para os dois.

Nuriko ainda estava parada olhando para os dois com Chiriko um pouco atrás. Este esticou-se e olhou para Hotohori, que agora estava de costas para eles sem mexer-se, depois para Tamahome de pé, sério como uma estatua a olhá-los. Levantou a sombracelha querendo entender o que estava acontecendo ali, tentou chamar a atenção de Nuriko, que parecia ter se petrificado. Ele a esticou pelo braço e saíram dali.

Tamahome agira como se nada estivesse acontecendo, sempre sério, ficou apenas a olhar enquanto Chiriko arrastava a estática Nuriko para fora do salão, fechando em seguida a porta. Virou-se para Hotohori que continuava de costas e o tocou nos ombros, fazendo-o olhar para ele novamente.

- Eles já foram. – disse carinhosamente, alisando-o o rosto, estranhou o próprio jeito de falar, essa mansidão não era comum nele. Começava a achar engraçado a vergonha exagerada que Hotohori sentia das pessoas. Deu-lhe um beijo de leve sobre os lábios e saiu.

Hotohori caiu sentado em seu trono. Não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera, Tamahome lhe beijara realmente, seu primeiro beijo e com alguém que ele gostava de verdade. Sentia-se tão feliz que podia inchar e voar pelos ares de tanta felicidade. Tantas e tantas sensações lhe passavam pela mente e pelo corpo, principalmente pelo corpo e ele assustou-se com todas elas. Um fogo lhe subia pelo tórax e lhe queimava a face, mas era uma sensação toa boa, toa gostosa... tão ardente. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, não deveria ficar pensando nessas coisas... mas porque não se eram toa boas? Ninguém nunca lhe dissera que era proibido amar e era isso que fazia agora, amar. Que sensação boa era amar, poderia morrer agora e morreria feliz.

Dias depois e por diversas outras vezes desejou ter morrido naquela tarde que Tamahome o beijara pela primeira vez. Se soubesse quanta dor e sofrimento ainda lhe estava reservado gostaria de ter morrido naquele mesmo instante.

-----------

Bem, nesse capitulo teve a resolução do romance de Mitsukake e Chichiri, algo bem rápido que eu estava pensando em fazer uma _short fic_ para eles, mas resolvi colocá-los aqui mesmo.

Estou fazendo um Tamahome bem confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos, como eu acho que ele realmente é. Ainda tem muita coisa para vir pela frente, e se duvidar eu até faço gente chorar prepotente, não? ) ... isso tudo se eu souber escrever... ai, ai...

Bem até o próximo capítulo.

Bjinhos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- Eu pensei que você não quisesse nada com Hotohori. – disse Nuriko com a voz mais sarcástica que pode, quando encontrou Tamahome sozinho no jardim do palácio.

Tamahome a olhou sério e devolveu-lhe um riso de sarcasmo.

- As pessoas podem mudar de idéia. – disse olhando de cima a baixo para ela que agora vestia-se como um homem. – Não é mesmo... Korin?

- Ridículo Tamahome. – ela disse corando. – Você é mesmo ridículo! Mas por favor, não faça Hotohori sofrer com esses seus modos tão mau-educados! – Saiu aborrecida.

Tamahome ficou a pensar. Talvez não devesse ter beijado Hotohori, pois os sentimentos dele podiam mesmo ser bem diferentes do que ele imaginava. O imperador podia querer algo mais romântico e ele não tinha paciência para essas coisas. Sentou-se no gramado suspirando. Essa vida não era nada daquilo que ele imaginava um dia viver.

Foi novamente a sala do trono do palácio. Hotohori estava sozinho e parecia muito pensativo, quando Tamahome chegou, ele sorriu e levantou-se indo abraça-lo. Acomodou a cabeça no ombro de Tamahome, que o beijou ternamente.

Sentira o cheiro dele migrando para seu corpo, o carinho pelo qual era abraçado, e os lábios quentes e doces de Hotohori, era um tanto... desconfortante. Isso por que lhes eram ternos demais, não estava acostumado a ser abraçado desse jeito por outro homem, pois em geral os tinha na cama por no máximo duas noites de sexo, depois continuavam a viver suas vidas. Separou-se dele por um instante.

- O que foi Tamahome? – Hotohori perguntou sentindo-se meio confuso. – Não gostou de meu beijo?

"Que pergunta boba!", pensou passando os dedos pela bochecha do Imperador. Era tão suave o seu rosto.

- Não é isso. – respondeu com tranqüilidade. – Seus lábios são doces, tão suaves... – e o segurou pela nuca puxando para mais um beijo que lhe foi prontamente retribuído.

Uma de suas mãos continuava a segurar a nuca de Hotohori, entrelaçando os dedos por seus longos cabelos que caiam livres por suas costas, enquanto a outra começava a correr o braço do Imperador, lentamente passando para seu tórax, correndo por sua cintura, e quando sua mão tocou-lhe a nádega, Hotohori corou e recuou um passo, afastando-se de Tamahome totalmente vermelho.

- O que foi? – perguntou confuso, olhando para Hotohori, que estava com a cabeça virada para o lado sem querer encará-lo. Então um raio de esclarecimento veio a sua mente e um sorriso malicioso tocou seus lábios, Hotohori era muito... recatado... talvez ele achasse que o tacara muito ousadamente?

O leve sorriso ainda tocava seus lábios quando ele se aproximou de Hotohori e o beijou novamente, ele tentou protestar, mas logo se rendeu ao beijo devorador do outro.

Continuaram assim por toda a semana, Tamahome tomava cuidado com seus movimentos para não "assustar" Hotohori, talvez ele não tivesse mesmo acostumado à ações mais ousadas por parte de seus amantes. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu um pouco de raiva, pensar que outros já tinham tocado naquele corpo de Hotohori o deixava frustrado... ele só não sabia o porquê.

- Você e o Imperador estão de caso? – comentou Tasuki pondo um tom irônico na voz. Tamahome para variar, estava no quarto de Tasuki, sentado na cama do lado, enquanto o outro Seishi fazia acrobacias na cama, sentando-se, deitando-se ou apoiando-se nos ombros a depender do assunto que conversa com o amigo. Dessa vez ele sentava de frente para Tamahome, seus joelhos estavam quase tocando-se no pequeno espaço que separava as camas.

- Eu não diria isso. – respondeu no mesmo tom. Seus pés mexeram-se no chão e ele levantou um pouco uma das pernas roçando o pé no joelho de Tasuki.

Ele fingiu que não sentiu esse gesto do amigo e espantou uma mosca imaginaria de sua frente. Mas Tamahome não quis disfarçar, levantou-se um pouco e desceu sua calça, mostrando sua avantajada ereção. Tasuki ficou parado tentando se concentrar para não se excitar também. Tamahome sorriu malicioso. Desejava tanto Tasuki que apenas estar perto dele deixava-o excitado, sabia que não ficaria em paz até de possuir Tasuki. Não queria ficar enrolando, conversando besteiras, muito menos falar de Hotohori nesse momento, queria partir mesmo para os finalmentes...

- Você não quer me experimentar, Tasuki? – ele falou.

Tasuki respirou fundo, o pênis de Tamahome convidava-o a sentir o seu gosto, convidava a sua boca. Tentou virar o rosto, mandar ele subir as calças e sair de seu quarto, afinal essa não era a primeira investida de Tamahome e este não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável com essa situação. Queria fugir, queria... o queria, não podia negar que não o desejava e não estava conseguindo controlar-se e aquele membro tão convidativo... Ele finalmente se abaixou entre as pernas do Seishi e teve sua cabeça guiada para a ponta do membro dele.

Tamahome controlou um gemido ao sentir a língua de Tasuki lamber a cabeça do pênis. Logo estava com todo o membro na boca do outro e com a língua dele passeando, brincando em seu pênis. Lembrou-se que a porta não estava bem fechada, mas desligou-se disso, não iria interromper o seu prazer por uma coisa tão besta.

Tasuki massageava com a língua o pênis de Tamahome, este empurrava devagar o quadril, fazendo com que o membro tocasse com força a garganta do outro. O bandoleiro começou a chupar com cuidado para que seu dente não machucasse Tamahome e quando pegou o jeito pôs mais empenho e sugou com mais força, arrancando um grito alto de Tamahome.

Quase engasgou quando o seishi expeliu um jato forte do sêmen dele em sua boca, engoliu parte do liquido e cuspiu o resto, continuando de cabeça baixa, enquanto Tamahome jogou-se na cama arquejando. Estava muito envergonhado por sua atitude. Nem ao menos sabia como olhar para a cara do amigo depois disso. Virou o rosto e subiu na cama enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Tamahome depois de recuperar-se, levantou e chegou perto do amigo, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Tasuki tremeu, mas não olhou para ele, resmungou alguma coisa que não foi entendida por Tamahome e quando este perguntou o que dissera ele levantou-se muito vermelho.

- Me deixa em paz. – disse com os olhos baixos. – O que mais você quer de mim?

Tamahome sorriu e beijou-o na boca, empurrando o próprio corpo para cima de Tasuki. Foi logo afastado pelo outro Seishi.

- Para com isso Tamahome! – exclamou Tasuki irritado. – Você não já teve o que queria.

- Mas eu quero você, Tasuki! – Tamahome retrucou com a cara mais descarada do mundo. –Você inteiro.

- Não vai ter. – sentenciou o seishi o empurrando e quase o derrubando da cama. Seu corpo ardia de desejo e seu coração de pesar, precisava manter-se afastado de Tamahome de qualquer forma. – Sai daqui, Tamahome!

- Por que eu sairia? – Tamahome indagou ainda provocante.

- Porque eu tô mandando e aqui é meu quarto. – falou olhando bem no rosto dele.

Tamahome bufou.

- Está bem, está bem. – disse levantando os braços em sinal de rendimento. Suspendeu a calça que ainda estava no meio das pernas e olhou mais uma vez para Tasuki como se esperasse que ele mudasse de idéia. Vendo que o outro continuava impassível, abriu a porta, percebendo que esta estivera mesmo entreaberta, olhou para o corredor, procurando algum movimento estranho, mas não havia ninguém ali. Saiu batendo a porta e suspirando derrotado... ainda não fora dessa vez.

Tasuki respirou aliviado e enterrou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, chorou arrependido do que fez e pensou em Koji. Seu colega bandoleiro, por quem sempre fora apaixonado, mas nunca teve coragem de declarar-se com vergonha e medo de ser rejeitado. Deixara-o como líder dos Bandoleiros e prometera que voltaria para retomar o seu lugar, e prometera também que lhe contaria uma coisa muito, mas muito importante.

Não sabia qual eram os sentimentos de Koji quanto a ele, mas desejava ferrenhamente que seu amigo sentisse o mesmo. Ficou indeciso sobre contar ou não isso para ele, já tinha decidido se declarar, essa era a coisa importante, mas agora... agora continuava decidido a contar, mas estava em dúvida se faria isso antes ou depois de confessar o que acontecera entre ele e Tamahome.

Tamahome saiu aborrecido do quarto de Tasuki. O que tinha demais em transar com ele? Ora, era só sexo, afinal de contas. Que Tasuki gostasse do outro cara e tal, mas ele estava longe agora e não conseguia ver nada demais em estar com outra pessoa.

Resolveu sair para espairecer um pouco, não havia nada para fazer no palácio, mas quando estava a meio caminho de sair, voltou ao ouvir um choro baixo, que logo descobriu estar vindo do quarto do Imperador. Parou um pouco distante olhando para os dois lados e ficou indeciso sobre entrar ou não. Finalmente bateu na porta uma, duas vezes, na terceira recebeu permissão para entrar.

Hotohori estava senado na cama e encarou Tamahome sério. Ele ficou em pé de frente para o Imperador em nada dizer durante alguns minutos.

- Você estava chorando, Hotohori? – Tamahome perguntou estranhando.

- Não. Por que a pergunta? – respondeu Hotohori.

Tamahome percebeu que ele estava mentindo, pois seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e ainda molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Por nada. – respondeu também e virou-se para sair. – Então, boa noite!

- Espere, Tamahome! – Hotohori quase gritou de ansiedade. Perguntou a si mesmo o que estava pensando em fazer? Em dizer a Tamahome? Vira ele com Tasuki minutos atrás, mas ainda assim seu coração não conseguia ter raiva dele, pelo contrário, preenchia-se de ternura e amor. Queria estar perto dele de qualquer forma. – Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

Tamahome fechou a porta e olhou bem sério para Hotohori. Aproximou-se da cama dele e sentou-se na ponta, alisando os lençóis de seda.

- Nada de especial. – respondeu com um brilho nos olhos.

Hotohori estremeceu, o que estava fazendo, se comportando como um garotinho e além do mais estava muito nervoso com a aproximação de Tamahome, ali em seu quarto, em sua cama.Tamahome retirou os sapatos e subiu completamente na cama, aproximando-se mais ainda de Hotohori, era isso que ele queria, ambos queriam isso e ele podia sentir.

Mil coisas se passavam pela cabeça de Hotohori e ele deixou Tamahome tocar seu rosto e deitar-se por cima de si, tomando sua boca num beijo delicado. Seu peito arfava e um estranho calor tomava conta de seu corpo, sabia que sensações eram essas e podia sentir que Tamahome também as tinha. Este, por sua vez, estava pronto para descarregar todo o seu tesão com o Imperador.

Os lábios do Seishi alternavam entre os lábios, o rosto e o pescoço do Imperador que só conseguia gemer baixinho embaixo dele. As mãos de Tamahome começaram a passear pelo corpo dele, entrando no kimono e encontrando seu mamilo que foi apertado arrancando dele um gemido rouco de prazer.

Hotohori começou a sentir seu membro responder as caricias feitas em seu corpo e corou envergonhado ao notar que Tamahome também respondia com mais intensidade. A fita que prendia seu kimono foi desamarrada e em poucos instantes estava nu com Tamahome entre suas pernas.

Tamahome olhou-o com um olhar lascivo e retirou sua camisa também, deitando-se por cima dele cobrindo-o novamente de beijos. Suas mãos exploravam-lhe o tórax e chegou ousada ao membro pulsante dele, quando o tocou foi empurrado para longe, caindo de bunda no chão.

- NÃO! – gritou Hotohori puxando um lençol para cobri-se.

- Mas que droga! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tamahome muito aborrecido. Com raiva porque justo na hora que em que as coisas estavam ficando boas Hotohori dá esse ataque!

- Eu não quero isso. – Hotohori falou escondendo o corpo no cobertor. – Vá embora, por favor, Tamahome.

- Mas que idiotice é essa? – perguntou Tamahome aproximando-se novamente da cama, Hotohori recuou mais para cima, Tamahome balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou a camisa na cama.

Hotohori fechou os olhos.

- Eu não acho que esteja pronto para isso, Tamahome. – ele respondeu.

- Hunf! Mas que baboseira. – ele falou abrindo a porta. – Você devia parar de agir como um virgenzinho assustado.

- Mas Tamahome eu... – ele tentou dizer, porém Tamahome bateu a porta com força. – sou virgem... – Tamahome não ouviu as últimas palavras do Imperador e ele se jogou na cama triste e completamente envergonhado pelo que quase fizera.

Tamahome ficou morrendo de ódio. Duas, duas tentativas fracassadas numa única noite. Estava sentindo-se o cara mais azarado de todo o reino de Konan e foi revoltado para o quarto, mas no meio do caminho puxou um dos soldados, precisava extravasar seu desejo e nenhum dos guardas do palácio se negava a deitar com ele.

Os dois Seishis mal se olharam durante vários dias. Seus amigos notaram que havia um clima estranho envolvendo ambos, mas nada diziam na frente deles. Nuriko estava muito triste, não consegui fazer Hotohori gostar dela e pior ainda tinha que vê-lo todo cabisbaixo pelo palácio e sabia bem de quem era a culpa. Resolveu interferir na situação, iria procurar Tamahome e fazê-lo ver a burrice que estava fazendo.

Tamahome também não estava nas melhores condições, depois do que houve no quarto de Hotohori ele ficava cada vez mais confuso. Era estranho o que senti ao estar perto dele, um conforto se apodera sem permissão de seu coração e seu corpo pedia pelo dele, mas não era somente de uma forma sexual. Era disso que ele estava com medo, parecia que pela primeira vez não desejava alguém de modo exclusivamente sexual. Isso o estava deixando muito preocupado...

Nuriko chegava numa das salas do palácio e encontrou Mitsukake e Chichiri conversando, já ia saindo, mas quando ouviu eles falarem de Tamahome e Hotohori bateu delicadamente na porta e entrou.

- Desculpe, eu não quis ser indiscreta. – disse um tanto envergonhada. – Mas terminei ouvindo os nomes de Tamahome e de Hotohori. – Será que posso saber do que estão falando?

O casal se entreolhou.

- Sabe o que é Nuriko... – Mitsukake começou. – ...nós achamos que... que deveríamos fazer com que o Imperador e Tamahome fiquem juntos. Eu sei que você gosta dele, Nuriko, mas...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Mitsukake. – Nuriko disse desviando o olhar. – Eu sei que não tenho chances com ele, eu nunca tive para falar a verdade, mesmo quando estive na Casa das Donzelas, agora pior ainda.

- Tamahome está confuso. – opinou Chichiri. – Acho que não sabe direito o que quer, entende?

- Hotohori está muito triste e tudo é culpa do cabeça dura do Tamahome! – ela disse revoltada.

- Só quero ver quem vai fazer Tamahome ver isso. – Chichiri disse olhando para o teto.

Ele e Nuriko olharam para Mitsukake ao mesmo tempo e ele deu um salto de onde estava sentado no chão.

- Mas por que eu? – ele perguntou levemente revoltado.

- Você é a pessoa mais segura para fazer isso aqui. – disse Chichiri.

- O mais maduro! – falou Nuriko.

- Tão me chamando de velho é?

- Que isso, Mitsukake. – falou Nuriko rindo da cara que ele fazia.

- Meu amor, você é apenas a pessoa que mais entende de outras.. – disse Chichiri sorrindo para ele. – VOCÊ é o mais indicado.

Nuriko e Chichiri olham para ele com olhos tão pidões que ele acaba se rendendo.

- Está bem, está bem. – ele disse suspirando derrotado. – Vou fazer isso, por vocês e por Hotohori, que está mesmo muito triste.

Para variar Tamahome estava novamente entediado no palácio de Konan, Hotohori o evitava a todo custo e os outros Seishis estavam se divertindo com seus próprios assuntos. Restava à ele apenas "brincar" com os soldados do palácio. Essa calmaria, ele sabia, era sinal de que uma situação bem mais complexa estava por vir, mas não queria preocupar-se com isso agora.

Ele sabia ser alvos dos incessantes olhares de Hotohori, aonde quer que fosse e o Imperador sofria com cada soldado que entrava no quarto do seishi. Resolveu então deixar de ficar quieto vendo toda a sacanagem que Tamahome fazia, pensou em dar uma punição para os soldados, mas achou melhor não fazer isso, estava prestes a entrar em uma guerra e além do mais só podia ser Tamahome quem os convencia a ir para a cama dele.

Hotohori ficou sentado do lado de fora do palácio, fingindo que meditava para que ninguém o atrapalhasse e abriu um pouquinho os olhos quando o soldado, que vira pouco antes entrar no quarto de Tamahome, seguiu para seu posto. Este veio em sua direção, deu-lhe um meio sorriso e já ia passado direto, mas Hotohori jogou-se na frente dele.

- Promiscuo! – acertando um tapa no rosto dele.

Tamahome tocou os rosto no lugar que o imperador acertou e olhou para ele com raiva. Que direito tinha ele de bater-lhe? Pensou até mesmo em revidar, mas aquietou-se, suspirou e encarou Hotohori de cabeça erguida.

- Está com inveja porque não pode me ter, Hotohori. – ele comentou sarcasticamente. – Pois é tão fresco que tem medo de deitar-se com um homem e por isso é que eu nunca vou dormir com você.

Para Hotohori essas palavras foram bem pior do que um tapa ou um soco no estômago. Quis gritar com ele, dar-lhe outro tapa ou cortar-lhe ao meio com a sua espada, mas tudo o que fez foi chorar. Levou as mãos ao rosto e saiu correndo para dentro do palácio.

"_Mas que droga!"_, Tamahome pensou ao ver o estado de Hotohori. "_Não devia ter dito aquilo, Hotohori ficou magoado. Preciso concertar isso. Mas que droga, agora vou ter que ir atrás dele." _Bateu o pé no chão com raiva e começou a caminhar lentamente pensando e repensando em estratégias para chegar perto e no que falar quando chegar nele. Bateu uma, duas, três vezes e não houve respostas, resolveu abrir a porta a força e entrou de uma vez. Quando viu Hotohori mergulhado entre os lençóis e afogado em lágrimas, as palavras fugiram-lhe a mente, engoliu em seco e seu único pensamento foi correr até ele, abraçá-lo e dizer que gostava dele... gostava dele? Sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se dessas palavras, endureceu seu coração novamente e falou com ele.

- Hotohori...? – Ele falou devagar.

Hotohori ficou a fitá-lo com as lágrimas a correr-lhe a face silenciosamente. Nada disse, baixou os olhos, pensou em gritar para ele sair dali, mas jogou-se de volta na cama e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

- Eu... não devia ter dito aquelas coisas. – Tamahome disse meio atrapalhado. – Sabe... foi um impulso... sei que você ficou triste por causa disso... eu...

- Você... só disse o que estava em seu coração Tamahome. – Hotohori falou limpando as lágrimas e segurando os soluços para tentar falar direito. – É isso mesmo que pensa de mim, que eu sou um fresco e que não sei de nada sobre a vida. Isso é o que você pensa, não é Tamahome?

Tamahome ficou calado, não era isso que pensava dele de verdade, queria dizer que o entendia, que gostava do jeito dele, mas não conseguiria de verdade dizer isso, ficou calado, de pé perto da porta, com o coração perto de sair pela boca tamanha era a apreensão causada por estar ali no quarto de Hotohori novamente. Sentia uma forte vontade de abraçá-lo e beijar seu rosto e seus lábios delicados. Cruzou os braços e enfiou as unhas na pele para mais uma vez afastar os pensamentos que tinha com o imperador.

- Pare com isso, Hotohori. – Ele disse desviando o rosto dos olhos dele. – Você parece durão para todo mundo, mas na verdade é uma flor de pessoa, tão frágil e necessitado de carinho. – Sentiu-se corar quando disse essas palavras, haviam saído sem querer.

Hotohori levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se devagar dele. Também estava surpreso pelas palavras dele e com o carinho que elas foram ditas. Se Tamahome disse aquilo, poderia sentir algo mais por ele. Sentiu-se um pouco mais seguro do que momentos antes e achou que podia falar o que sentia agora. Tocou-lhe o braço de leve, o que fez com que o seishi o encarasse, seus lábios se entreabriram devagar...

- Eu queria que a primeira vez que eu me deitasse com alguém fosse especial. – Ele disse baixo, apertando um pouco o antebraço de Tamahome. – Por isso eu fugi naquele dia, Tamahome... eu estava confuso, sem saber direito o que sentia por você... mas agora... agora eu sei... sei que.. eu... eu te amo.

O coração de Tamahome parou nesse momento, foi como se o tempo congelasse a sua volta e tudo o que viu foram os lábios de Hotohori pronunciar devagar as três últimas palavras. O que diria? O que faria agora sabendo que Hotohori estava apaixonado por ele... que o amava?

Descruzou o braço e tocou na mão de Hotohori que estava em seu antebraço, delicadamente a retirou e afastou-se do outro seishi.

Sinto muito, Hotohori. – ele disse olhando nos olhos dele, que imediatamente encheram-se de lágrimas. – Mas eu não sinto o mesmo por você. Não quero você dessa maneira.

----------------------------

Pensou que seria muito fácil, né? Mas esses dois não ficarão juntos assim com tanta moleza não, muito sofrimento ainda estar por vier para o pobre Seishi Imperador. (Ah! Eu sou tão má com ele! Adoro fazer o Hotohori sofrer! )


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Foi a vez do coração de Hotohori parar, as mãos de Tamahome afastando a sua do corpo dele, suas palavras... sempre suas palavras a machucá-lo, a feri-lo mais do que uma espada atravessando-lhe o corpo. Sentiu tudo escurecer a sua volta e de repente todo o mundo pareceu cair em sua cabeça. Não resistiu e desfaleceu.

Tamahome correu para ampará-lo, não deixando que ele caísse não chão. Carregou-o no colo e colocou-o na cama. Ficou a olhá-lo. _"Meu Deus, ele é tão bonito... Eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas e olha o que eu fiz? Só piorei a situação entre agente. Mas que droga! Por que ele tinha que dizer aquilo?". _

Colocou um cobertor sobre Hotohori e suspirou profundamente. Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Começou a caminhar sem rumo através dos corredores do palácio, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. _"E agora como eu vou encará-lo? Como? Deus! E porque eu me sinto assim? Por que eu me sinto tão triste por ter dito a ele que não sentia o mesmo? Eu nem sei o que eu sinto por ele de verdade... isso tudo é muito estranho para mim... " _

- Tamahome? – Mitsukake, Chichiri e Nuriko o olhavam com cara de culpados.

Ele olhou para trás e estranhou os olhares dos amigos, estreitou os olhos tentando adivinhar o que esses três queriam fazer, mas Nuriko pulou para frente e segurou-o pelo braço, arrastando-o para um cômodo vazio.

Chichiri foi empurrando Mitsukake que ainda resistia envergonhado e também foi jogado para dentro da sala. Nuriko saiu da frente, pois quase Mitsukake se chocara com ela e fechou a porta deixando os dois a sós.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Mitsukake? – Tamahome perguntou irritado olhando para Mitsukake. – Seu amante e a Nuriko ficaram loucos?

- Calma, Tamahome. – disse Mitsukake agarrando-o pela cintura para impedir que ele saísse da sala. – Eles querem que agente converse.

- Converse? Sobre o quê?

- Sobre Hotohori. – Mitsukake o soltou e com o susto de ter ouvido o nome do imperador caiu de bunda no chão.

- Ai meu traseiro! – ele reclamou alisando os quadris doloridos. – O que o Hotohori tem com isso?

- Bem, é que... o pessoal acha que... – Mitsukake corou ao ter que explicar o verdadeiro motivo de estarem ali conversando sobre Hotohori. – Você e Hotohori deviam ficar...

- Não. Eu não quero ouvir mais. – Falou Tamahome interrompendo Mitsukake. – Já sei o que você quer e não quero ouvir e nem falar sobre isso.

Mitsukake ficou parado, surpreso com a reação dele, então percebeu um olhar de tristeza que não era habitual a ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tamahome? – ele perguntou sentando-se no chão ao lado do amigo.

- Hotohori. – Tamahome disse de cabeça baixa. – Hotohori disse que me ama e eu não sei o que fazer agora.

- Ele disse que te ama? – perguntou empolgado. – E você o que fez?

- Disse que não gostava dele. – respondeu de cabeça baixa. – Mas eu não sei o que sinto.

Mitsukake já ia gritar com ele pelo que dissera a Hotohori, mas suas últimas palavras o fizeram parar.

- O que você sente?

- É. Eu me sinto estranho quando estou com ele. – Tamahome falou continuando a fitar o chão. – Sinto alegria e meu coração se enche de felicidades. Sinto vontade de abraçar-lo e de estar com ele...

Mitsukake começou a rir alto e Tamahome corou, depois se levantou irritado.

- Por que esta rindo? – perguntou quase gritando e com cara de quem estava muito aborrecido.

- De você, meu amigo e dessa sua inocência. – Mitsukake disse enxugando as lágrimas que saiam dos olhos depois rir tanto. – Você... você está apaixonado pelo Hotohori.

- APAIXONADO? – ele grita e depois cai na risada. – Não me faça... não me faça rir, Mitsukake. De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Como assim absurda? – retrucou Mitsukake parecendo irritado. – Você é quem acabou de dizer que sentia vontade de estar perto dele e de abraça-lo...

- EU NÃO DISSE NADA DISSO! – gritou novamente.

- Claro que disse. – replicou Mitsukake. – Está ficando louco? Você me disse tudo isso agora.

- Ora, Mitsukake, chega dessa conversa! – disse Tamahome recompondo-se e indo em direção à porta. – Eu não estou apaixonado e muito menos por Hotohori. Me deixa em paz!

- Mas Tamahome...

- Tchauzinho, Mitsukake!

Mitsukake suspirou e sentou-se no chão novamente. Tamahome estava mesmo apaixonado por Hotohori, mas tinha que enxergar isso, e se ele não visse sozinho, ele e os outros fariam com que visse.

Tamahome entrou no quarto e olhou para sua cama. Quantos e quantos soldados já não passaram por ali, quantas vezes Hotohori já não chorou vendo-os entrar e sair. Promíscuo. Era o que era realmente. Deu de ombros para aquela idéia, não ligava se era assim que pensavam sobre ele, estava vivendo num palácio e era um Seishi de Suzako, sua missão era proteger a Miko, mas ninguém disse que ele não poderia se divertir.

Dois dias se passaram e o imperador não saiu do quarto, somente Mitsukake sabia o verdadeiro motivo e não contara nem para Chichiri, não era segredo para ninguém que ele gostava de Tamahome, mas ninguém precisava saber que ele foi dispensado de forma tão rude pelo homem que amava.

Tamahome fingia não ver o estado do Imperador ou fingia não ligar e quando Nuriko ou Chichiri se aproximava dele, fugia dizendo ter alguma coisa para fazer. Chiriko não saiu do quarto real, ficava o tempo inteiro tocando sua flauta e dizendo que isso era para alegrar-lo. Só saia arrastado por Nuriko, que morria de ciúmes por não ter o que fazer para alegra-lo também. Tamahome também tinha ciúmes de Chiriko, mas fazia de tudo para não demonstrar isso, pois nem mesmo conseguia admitir que era ciúme o que sentia.

Na manhã do terceiro dia Miaka pulou na cama de Hotohori levando muita comida para ele, ofereceu e como ele recusou ela mesmo devorou tudo. Chiriko, que estava tocando sua música e foi derrubado por ela e sua gula. Começou a brigar com ela e Hotohori riu dos dois, eles pararam para olhar para ele.

- Vocês dois me divertem sabia? – Hotohori disse contendo discretamente o riso.

- É bom ver você sorrindo Hotohori. – Nuriko acabava de entrar no quarto trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã. – Trouxe seu café. – Ela disse colocando a bandeja ao lado da cama.

- Não precisava se incomodar, Nuriko. – ele disse sorrindo para ela. Chiriko olhou-a com cara feia e Miaka ficou com cara de quem não tava entendendo nada. – Eu já me sinto melhor e vou tomar café com todos hoje.

- Ah Que bom! – Ela disse juntando as mãos e dando um pulinho de felicidade.

- Se vocês me deixaram trocar de roupa, é claro. – ele comentou sorrindo ainda.

Imediatamente Nuriko, Chiriko e Miaka ficaram vermelho-pimenta, olharam-se e os dois últimos levantaram no mesmo instante da cama do Imperador. Nuriko olhou para ele com uma certa tristeza e foi a primeira a deixar o quarto. Chiriko voou em direção a sala de refeição e Miaka já ia atrás dele quando viu que Nuriko ficara para trás.

- Está triste por causa de Hotohori, Nuriko? – ela perguntou mantendo-se séria. - Você gosta dele, não é mesmo?

Nuriko sorriu meio sem graça, mas não respondeu.

- Acho que Hotohori tem o poder de fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem por ele. – ela disse olhando para o chão.

- Você também, Miaka? – ela perguntou assustando-se.

- Não, lógico que não. – Miaka apressou-se em responder. – Eu gosto do Tamahome. – ela disse voltando a olhar para o chão corando. – Mas ele parece gostar do Hotohori.

- Tá falando sério? – Nuriko ainda estava impressionada pelo jeito que a, sempre tão infantil, Miko falava agora. – Por que você acha isso?

- Quando eu falo sobre o Hotohori ele fica tenso. – Miaka respondeu. – Sei que ele gosta de homem e por isso não tenho chance, mas eu queria que eles ficassem juntos. Já que Hotohori gosta dele também.

- É tem razão. – Nuriko concordou suspirando.

Ambas ficaram a fitar o chão em silêncio por alguns minutos, Hotohori chegou assustando-as quando perguntou do que estavam falando.

- N-Nada. – elas falaram em uníssono.

- Então o que estão esperando? – Ele falou sorrindo. – Vamos tomar café.

-----------------

Tamahome não tomou café com o grupo, quando viu que Hotohori estava ali, voltou sem ser visto, pegou algo para comer e se trancou no quarto. Pouco depois bateram em sua porta, abriu de mau-humor e já preparado para mandar o intruso embora, mas quando viu o sorriso malicioso de um dos soldados do palácio, seu humor mudou totalmente e ele saiu do caminho para deixar o rapaz entrar.

Mais tarde, nesse mesmo dia, ele foi novamente arrastado para uma sala vazia por Nuriko. A maioria dos Seishis estavam decididos a fazer ele e Hotohori ficaram juntos de uma vez por todas. Nuriko e Miaka foram quem deu esta idéia, Nuriko apesar de muito triste, sabia que nunca seria amada por Hotohori e Miaka sentia o mesmo em relação a Tamahome. Quem não estava gostando muito disso foi Chiriko, que recusava-se a "participar dessa palhaçada toda" e não estava na sala.

O plano era fazer Tamahome e Hotohori se confrontar e se declararam um para o outro. Mitsukake não compartilhava do otimismo das duas "garotas", pois sabia bem que Tamahome estava confuso com relação a seus sentimentos e não seria numa pressão dessas que ele riria se decidir, mesmo assim aceitou permanecer na sala.

Chichiri também estava apreensivo, estava na verdade com medo que Hotohori se machucasse, sentia também que esse plano não parecia muito seguro, mas não disse nada ao outros para não parecer do contra e ficou aliviado ao saber que o namorado sentia o mesmo que ele. Decidiu ficar na "armação" para confortar Hotohori se algo saísse errado. Tinha quase certeza que sairia.

Tasuki partilhava do otimismo das garotas e só queria que o seu amigo ficasse feliz (e parasse de dar em cima dele, de quebra), sabia que apesar de ele não admitir gostava do imperador.

Quando Tamahome se rendeu, Nuriko parou de empurrá-lo e os dois entraram calmamente na sala. Sentiu que estava sendo colocado numa armadilha, deu meia volta, mas foi impedido de sair por ela e Miaka que o agarrou pelos braços.

- O que estão armando dessa dez? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços fingindo estar bem aborrecido. Miaka saiu e piscou para Nuriko que deu um sorrisinho bem discreto e virou-se para responder a Tamahome.

- Armando? Nós? – Disse fazendo cara de ingênua. Mitsukake e Chichiri deram as mãos e se abraçaram, virando de costas para ele. Tasuki assobiou e foi para o lado contrário ao do casal. – Como assim armando? Imagina!

- Está bem. Mas é bom que estejam aqui reunidos. – ele falou suspirando. – Pelo menos me poupa o trabalho.

- Trabalho? Do que está falando? - pergunta Tasuki voltando-se para ele.

- Eu estou indo embora do palácio. – disse sério e descruzando os braços

- COMO É QUE É? – todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – disse Nuriko cruzando as mãos.

- Posso e vou. – ele retrucou. – Quando precisarem de mim, sabem onde me encontrar.

- Mas e a cerimônia para Suzako? – perguntou Miaka.

- Está demorando demais. – ele respondeu. – Se demorar mais dois dias eu vou embora e quando decidirem fazer a cerimônia, eu volto.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Vai estragar todos os nossos planos! – gritou Tasuki.

- Plano? Que plano? – perguntou curioso. – Nuriko!

Nuriko começou a andar devagarinho para longe de Tamahome, mas ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Me fala logo sobre esse tal de plano.

- Tá bom Tamahome, eu conto. – Nuriko falou suspirando e lançou um olhar assassino para Tasuki que se encolheu assustado. – Queremos que você se entenda com o Hotohori.

- É o que? – ele perguntou um tanto atônito.

- Calma, Tamahome! – pediu Tasuki. – Nós só queremos que fiquem juntos já que se gostam tanto.

- E quem disse que eu quero isso? - Retrucou Tamahome pulando em Tasuki e começando a enforcar-lhe e nisso quase caíram por cima de Mitsukake e Chichiri. Nuriko correu para separar a briga e praticamente jogou Tamahome para o outro lado.

- Hotohori gosta de você Tamahome. – Chichiri tentou dar uma força.

- E você parece gostar dele. – disse Mitsukake apoiando.

- Por que não param com isso? – Tamahome disse tentando acalmar-se enquanto ofegava da briga.

- Cansamos de ver você e Hotohori triste, cada um em um canto. – confessou Nuriko. – Você precisa admitir que gosta do Hotohori... não, que o ama.

- EU NÃO AMO HOTOHORI! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões.

Nesse momento, Miaka abre a porta e o grito de Tamahome ecoa através de seus ouvidos, ela vira para trás e vê Hotohori correr desesperado na direção contrária. Todos ficam paralisados por um momento, inclusive Tamahome que não sabia que Hotohori ouvira o que ele dissera.

Os outros pareciam ter entendido o que acontecera, uma vez que Miaka deveria entrar com Hotohori. Chichiri levantou-se correndo ao ver que o Imperador não estava ali e no mesmo instante sentiu o ki de Hotohori enfraquecer-se terrivelmente.

- Eu vou atrás de Hotohori. – ele disse deixando a sala.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Tamahome com cara de paspalho.

- Hotohori ouviu o que você disse. – Miaka falou. – Dessa vez você o magoou profundamente, Tamahome.

------------------

Hotohori correu desesperado pelos corredores do palácio pensou em se trancar no seu quarto, mas desistiu da idéia, logo alguém chegaria ali para falar com ele, mas não estava a fim de ver ninguém nesse momento. Resolveu então deixar o palácio, engoliu os soluços e enxugou as lágrimas, passou por um guarda dizendo que não era para o seguirem e saiu da proteção do castelo de Konan.

Ele começa a caminhar pelas ruas, quase inconsciente do mundo a sua volta, só no que conseguia pensar era no grito de Tamahome e em suas terríveis palavras. Ele dissera com todas as letras e na frente de todo mundo que não o amava... não o amava. Caminhava pelas ruas da cidade, incógnito, pois estava com as roupas informais, que apensar de parecem finas, nem de longe lembravam as usadas pelo Imperador do país de Konan. Ninguém poderia reconhecê-lo, ainda mais pelo estado em que se encontrava.

"_Ele não me ama. Não me ama e jamais vai me amar",_ pensou enquanto andava sem saber aonde ia, mal conseguia enxergar o caminho a sua frente por causa das lágrimas que vertiam de seus olhos. "_Tamahome não foi feito para amar alguém. Ele prefere continuar na promiscuidade com os guardas do palácio a ter um relacionamento sério comigo. Ele não me ama... não me ama... por que ele não me ama? Por quê? " _

Uma chuva fina espantou os vendedores da feira mais cedo, que resmungando sobre um temporal que viria, recolheram suas coisas. Uma senhora viu Hotohori sentado e de cabeça baixa no chão perto de sua barraca e recomendou que ele fosse para casa ou para um abrigo para proteger-se da chuva. Ela balançou a cabeça quando percebeu que ele nem ouvira e foi embora, reclamando da falta de educação e postura dos jovens.

Alheio a chuva fina e a rua que se tornara deserta, Hotohori continuava sentado no chão, seus cabelos, agoras soltos, cobriam seus rosto e costas como um manto de seda negro e molhado. A noite chegou e com ela a chuva cada vez mais forte, quando um pedaço de madeira caiu perto de si, Hotohori se deu conta que estava no meio de uma tempestade e num lugar que não fazia idéia onde era.

Começou a caminhar assustado, a chuva se tornava mais intensa a cada minuto e formava ao redor uma cortina de água tão forte que bloqueava-lhe a visão. Ele começou a rodar ao redor de si mesmo, procurando entender o que estava acontecendo e como fora perder-se na cidade e ...sozinho. O grito de Tamahome voltou-lhe a mente e ele começou a corre tapando os ouvidos na vã esperança de cessar a insistente voz.

Quando escorregou no chão molhado, começou a chorar compulsivamente chamando baixo por Tamahome. Minutos depois levantou-se e tornou a caminhar, mas não havia ninguém na rua, todas as janelas e portas em todos os lugares estavam fechadas. Estava perdido na capital de seu país. Sem saber onde estava ou em que direção seguir. Cansado, com fome e com as roupas pesadas de tanta água, desabou no chão na entrada de um beco onde procurava abrigo. No lugar onde desmaiou uma poça de água começou a se formar, a chuva não diminuía e seu corpo caído no chão quase não podia ser visto através da chuva, mesmo que alguém viesse procura-lo não conseguiriam encontrá-lo naquele lugar.

--------------------------------------------

Tcharans! Mais sofrimento para meu bichinho. Se eu fosse rejeitada dessa maneira já teria me matado, com certeza, mas como Hotohori é mais forte do que aparenta vai resistir a mais essa, lógico, não vou matar um Seishi de forma tão estúpida... morrer afogado numa poça d'água é humilhante.

Bem aguardem e verão em quantos pés essa estória vai andar.

Beijinhos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

A chuva caia muito forte e há muito tempo, o dia já tinha se ido há muito tempo e nada do Imperador aparecer. Todos os Seishis estavam juntos na sala do trono, muito preocupados, Tasuki, sentado no trono, batia os dedos no braço da cadeira, Nuriko e Chiriko ficaram sentados num canto, um do lado do outro e de cabeças baixas, Mitsukake afagava Chichiri deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, mas ambos estavam com as caras mais preocupadas do mundo, Miaka andava de um lado para outro e comia com a desculpa de que estava nervosa.

Todos estavam lá. Todos menos um. Tamahome estava longe de tudo isso, se trancara no quarto depois do que acontecera durante a tarde e começara a arrumar suas coisas, não eram muitas e por isso não demorou mais do que minutos para deixar tudo pronto. Deitara-se na cama e inevitavelmente pensara em Hotohori. Outra vez o magoara e dessa vez a culpa não fora mesmo sua, tudo foi causado pelos outros seishis que queriam que os dois ficassem juntos. _"Mas isso não vai acontecer nunca.", _pensou, "_Não fomos feitos um apara o outro como Chichiri e Mitsukake, somos muito diferente, muito diferentes mesmo." _

O frio invadia o palácio e todos correram para pegar agasalhos, Tamahome já estava enrolado na cama e pronto para dormir quando bateram em sua porta. Nuriko entrou em prantos no quarto e se jogou nos braços de Tamahome, ele a segurou preocupado, a levou para sentar-se em sua cama e perguntou o que tinha acontecido para ela estar naquele estado.

- O Im-imperador Hotohori... ainda...inda não voltou. – ela falou entre soluços.

- Não voltou? – Tamahome não entendia direito, pois nem ao menos soubera que Hotohori havia deixado o palácio. Ele franziu as sombracelha e abraçou Nuriko para tentar acalmá-la mais. Tentou não contagiar-se pelo nervosismo de Nuriko e perguntou co calma: O que você acha que aconteceu?

- N-não sei. – respondeu enxugando o rosto. – Mas Chichiri está com um mau pressentimento, sem contar que os inimigos podem encontra-lo sozinho... – ela parou de chorar e olhou para Tamahome, queria que ele entendesse a gravidade da situação de agora, além do mais desistira de fazê-los ficar juntos, se ele era tão cabeça dura, não adiantaria mais conversar. – Frágilizado emocionalmente do jeito que ele está, não será páreo para ninguém.

- Também não é assim, Nuriko. – ele rebateu afastando-se dela. – Hotohori é fisicamente muito forte e se confrontado não seria derrotado assim tão facilmente.

- Não importa, Tamahome. – ela replicou levantando-se e ajeitando a roupa. – Vamos sair para procurá-lo, eu vim chamá-lo, mas acho melhor você nem ir mesmo, pode até piorar as coisas.

- Espere. – ele gritou quando Nuriko já saia do quarto, ele baixou a cabeça e deu um grande suspiro. – Eu vou procurar o Hotohori, sozinho, afinal parte da culpa dele ter sumindo é minha.

- Parte?

- Ora, Nuriko, não vamos discutir isso agora. – disse empurrando-a para fora e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Como você mesmo disse, Hotohori pode estar em perigo.

- Mas não é aconselhado você sair sozinho. – Mitsukake que vinha na direção deles falou.

- É melhor assim, se Hotohori aparecer não ficáramos todos perdido pela cidade. – ele disse firmemente. – A única coisa que tem lá fora é água.

- Leve pelo menos um de nós com você. – sugeriu Mitsukake.

- Não precisa. – ele disse decidido. – Eu encontrarei Hotohori sozinho.

----------------------------

Tamahome deixou o palácio minutos depois. Saiu bem agasalhado e levou roupas extras para Hotohori. Estava mesmo preocupado, se Hotohori estivesse pegando essa chuva ficaria doente, descartou totalmente a possibilidade de encontrar algum inimigo, tinha certeza que ninguém enfrentaria um temporal desses para encontrar o Imperador perdido na rua.

Nem sabia por onde começar e caminhou em linha reta a partir do portão que saira, olhou para dentro de ruas estreitas apertando os olhos para enxergar por entre o véu de água, procurou debaixo das barracas que continuavam no lugar e depois do que lhe pareceram horas nada encontrou.

Estava prestes a desistir quando sentiu um ki muito fraco, o identificou imediatamente como sendo de Hotohori e correu na direção de onde sentia a energia vindo. Atravessou dois becos que deram numa rua larga, olhou em volta e viu um volume no chão na entrada de outra rua estréia, colocou a mão sobre os olhos para tentar ver melhor e seu coração deu um salto ao perceber que era mesmo Hotohori.

Ele parou na frente do corpo caído, rezando para que ele estivesse vivo e por um instante a idéia de que ele podia ter sido atacado voltou-lhe a mente e tudo o que pedia era para que Hotohori não tivesse sido violentado por algum maníaco. Abaixou-se e pôs a mão em seu braço, uma vez que ele estava deitado quase de bruços no chão. Estava vivo e quente... muito quente. Levou a mão à testa de Hotohori e sentiu um imenso calor ali apesar da chuva forte e do frio que fazia, sentiu o corpo do Imperado queimar... ele estava ardendo em febre.

Balançou-o um pouco para ver se ele reagia, mas nada aconteceu, resolveu então carrega-lo nos braços, mesmo sem saber se tinha forças suficientes para isso. Colocou-lhe o agasalho que trouxera, estava um pouco molhado, mas era melhor do que nada e virou-o de costas e pôs um braço sem eu pescoço e com o outro levantou um pouco suas pernas, pondo em seguida o braço embaixo de seus joelhos. Com uma pequena dificuldade inicial conseguiu carregá-lo e começou a caminhar de volta para o palácio.

Três ou quatro guardas estavam no portão de entrada, se protegendo o máximo que podiam, correram ao ver que Tamahome trazia nos braço o Imperador. Chichiri sentiu o ki dos dois imediatamente e quase arrancou o braço Mitsukake quando os dois entraram no palácio.

Tamahome correu o quanto pode para tratar logo de Hotohori, sentir o corpo quente dele junto ao seu era desesperador porque estava cada minuto mais quente, chegando a ponto de arder na sua própria pele. Um lampejo de culpa e arrependimento tomou conta dele, se Hotohori morresse seria o fim de tudo, as pessoas do país de Konan, a esperança de chamar por Suzako tudo morreria... ele não queria que Hotohori morresse... principalmente sabendo que era por sua causa.

- MITSUKAKE VENHA AJUDAR HOTOHORI! – gritou assim que entrou no palácio. – ELE ESTÁ ARDENDO EM FEBRE!

- Leve-o para o quarto. – ordenou Mitsukake assumindo sua função de medico do grupo. – Precisamos tirar essas roupas molhadas o quanto antes.

Assim que ouviram o nome de Hotohori, Nuriko e Miaka pularam da cama para ir vê-lo, Chiriko e Tasuki, que terminaram por dividir o quarto nessa noite correram também, mas todos foram impedidos de entrar no quarto por Chichiri.

- Deixem que Tamahome e Mitsukake cuidem do Imperador. – ele disse sério abrindo os braços para impedir que entrassem nos aposentos reais.

- Isso não é justo. – reclamou Chiriko. – Foi o Tamahome quem provocou tudo isso e vocês ainda permitem que ele chegue perto do Imperador.

- Cale-se Chiriko. – ordenou Tasuki. – Não fique falando besteiras só porque está com ciúmes.

Chiriko ficou vermelho, pois todos olharam em sua direção com cara de surpresos.

- Ah! Então foi por isso que não quis colaborar com nosso plano! – exclamou Nuriko segurando o rosto.

- Você gosta do Hotohori, não é Chiriko? – perguntou Miaka sorrindo.

- CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS! – gritou com o rosto pegando fogo e saiu correndo desaparecendo no corredor.

Os quatro riram por um breve instante, mas se calaram ao lembrar que estavam na porta de Hotohori e este estava doente. Miaka sorriu e deu uma tapinha nas costas de Nuriko.

- Não se preocupem. – disse alegremente. – O Hotohori vai ficar bem, ele é forte como um touro!

Os outros sorriram querendo que a Miko tivesse razão, mas ainda assim estavam mortos de preocupação.

-----------------

No quarto, Tamahome estava de costas enquanto Mitsukake terminava de retirar as últimas roupas de Hotohori e vestir-lhes outras enxutas e limpas. Ajudara-o nesse trabalho até restar somente as roupas intimas, então corou e saiu rapidamente de perto de Hotohori, ficando de costas e deixando o resto do trabalho para o médico.

Mitsukake sorriu da reação do amigo e voltou sua atenção para o Imperador, seu corpo estava tão quente que lhe ardia a mão se ficasse muito tempo em contato com a pele dele. Depois de ter trocado suas roupas, Tamahome o ajudou a ajeitou Hotohori na cama, então começou a examiná-lo. Foram curados alguns ferimentos nas pernas, causados pela queda que sofrera, mas fora isso a febre não baixou e Mitsukake olhou para o Imperador preocupado.

- Acho que Hotohori não quer ser curado. – ele disse gravemente.

- Como assim não quer ser curado? - perguntou erguendo as sombracelhas. – Que besteira! Como alguém pode não querer ser curado?

- Meus poderes não conseguiram fazer sua febre baixar. – explicou. – Acho que essa doença vem da alma do Hotohori e não de seu corpo. Tudo o que eu podia fazer, já fiz.

Tamahome engoliu em seco... culpa sua. Só isso vinha-lhe a cabeça, a culpa era to-di-nha sua. Não gostaria que Hotohori tivesse ouvido aquilo, ainda mais da forma que foi dito, preferia ter ido embora do palácio sem todo esse sofrimento, sem ter ao mesmo que comunicar o fato à Hotohori, bastava os outros Seishis e a Miko ficaram sabendo, iria embora sem fazer Hotohori sofrer... o sofrimento seria apenas... seu.

- Tamahome? – Mitsukake finalmente fala, depois de deixar Tamahome com seus pensamentos por alguns minutos. – Talvez você deva ficar mais alguns dias. Sua presença pode fazer o Hotohori se sentir melhor, você sabe... ele gosta de você...

- Está bem. – disse Tamahome fechando a cara quando ouviu a última frase de Mitsukake. – Mas, por favor, não mencione esse fato, eu gostaria de deixá-lo esquecido.

- Está bem. – disse o seishi médico. – É melhor você também trocar de roupas, ou será mais um doente aqui.

Quando saiu praticamente foi atacado por Nuriko e Miaka, Chichiri escorregou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta deixando Tamahome ser interrogado pelas duas. Ele conseguiu empurra-las para longe e saiu correndo sem nada dizer, Tasuki caminhou devagar atrás dele, enquanto as duas ficaram discutindo sobre quem entraria primeiro no quarto, finalmente decidiram pelas duas e praticamente invadiram o quarto de Hotohori.

Mitsukake estava com uma cara tão triste que as duas começaram a derramar lágrimas silenciosas e Chichiri pôs um dedo nos lábios, para pedir silêncio.

- Ele está tão mal assim, Mitsukake? – perguntou Nuriko cobrindo a boca com a mão.

Miaka sentou-se ao lado do Imperador, segurou-lhe a mão e afastou um franja um pouco molhada de seu rosto. Seus dedos tocaram de leve a testa dele, mas foi o suficiente para sentir o quanto estava quente.

- Não pode fazer a febre parar? – perguntou olhando para o médico.

Mitsukake balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O estado dele é delicado. – ele disse angustiado. – Sua febre é emocional e não ninguém alem dele mesmo que pode curar-se, por isso Nuriko, é grave sim. Depois do que houve hoje, duvido que Hotohori esteja pensando nas conseqüências do fato de ele morrer.

Chichiri abraçou Mitsukake em busca de conforto e Nuriko pôs-se do outro lado da cama, cada uma segurou uma das mãos de Hotohori e rezaram baixinho a oração que sabiam para dar forças ao Imperador.

----------------

- O que Hotohori tem? – perguntou Tasuki, estava de costas, pois Tamahome trocava de roupas, não que fosse pensar em alguma coisa numa hora daquelas, mas tinha pudor suficiente para não ficar olhando-o enquanto estava pelado. – Se Mitsukake não pode curá-lo o que vamos fazer?

- Não pergunte para mim. – Tamahome disse terminando de amarar a roupa. – Mas eu ficarei mais um pouco, a culpa foi minha por Hotohori ter saído daquela maneira.

- Ainda bem que você consegue ver isso. – disse Tasuki mordaz.

- Não vem você também, gente demais já me encheu o saco com isso. – retrucou sentando-se na cama.

- Não entendo porque é tão cabeça dura... – comentou Tasuki baixinho. – Sei que gosta dele, mas...

- Já disse para parar com isso. – Tamahome interrompeu o amigo. – Eu não gosto do Hotohori dessa maneira e por isso não quero ficar junto dele.

- Só queria levá-lo para cama, Tamahome?- Tasuki perguntou lançando um sorriso muito irônico para o amigo.

- No começo sim. – respondeu sério. – Mas depois... depois nem mais isso eu quis.

- Não sente mesmo nada por ele?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – cortou Tamahome. – Porque não vai dormir, eu vou ficar com o Hotohori essa noite.

Tasuki o fitou por um tempo e depois desviou o olhar, balançou a cabeça sem consegui entender o porque Tamahome tinha tanto medo de assumir seus sentimentos por Hotohori e saiu do quarto o acompanhando. Desejaram-se boa noite e seguiram para lados contrários.

Tamahome bateu na porta de leve e encontrou apenas Mitsukake com Chichiri cochilando em sua perna, ele acariciava o rosto do namorado de leve, mas sua visão pousava em Hotohori. Olhou para o rapaz que acabara de chegar e sacudiu Chichiri de leve, fazendo-o levantar-se.

- Nuriko e Miaka saíram ainda há pouco. – Mitsukake disse segurando Chichiri, que praticamente dormia em pé, olhou para Hotohori e suspirou preocupado. – Ele está delirando um pouco, troque as compressas quando esfriarem e o deixe bem agasalhado, pode não adiantar muito, mas é melhor do que ficar parado vendo-o dessa maneira.

Mitsukake acordou Chichiri para que ele caminhasse, mas o monge debruçou-se novamente e o jeito que encontrou foi carregá-lo no colo.

- Converse um pouco com ele, segure suas mãos e faça-o saber que está aqui. – Mitsukake disse quase implorando. – Não estou dizendo para dar-lhe falsas esperanças, mas se ele acordar podemos conversar com ele e fazê-lo entender que precisamos dele vivo.

Tamahome assentiu com a cabeça, quando Mitsukake saiu levando Chichiri ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Hotohori. Segurou sua mão e levou-a até seus lábios, beijando-a com carinho. Acariciou devagar o rosto dele e colocou uma compressa quente, cantarolou baixinho uma canção de ninar e deitou a cabeça na cama do Imperador ainda segurando sua mão.

----------------------------

Deixar Hotohori doente. Foi a maneira que eu encontrei para fazer Tamahome demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos para com ele. Uma pena que ele não possa ver isso. Não reparem se eu exagerei um pouco com a febre, mas venhamos e convenhamos, tinha que botar um pressãozinha...

Até a próxima!

Beijinhos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Tamahome acordou assustado-se com os movimentos de Hotohori. Levantou a cabeça pensando que ele havia despertado, mas tudo o que ouviu foi ele sussurrar o seu nome. Tocou a compressa e como estava fria, levantou-se, constatando que também a água do balde estava fria, mandou um dos servos trazer mais água quente e voltou a sentar-se a seu lado.

A chuva caía mais leve e os pássaros já se aventuravam nas árvores ao redor do palácio. Ele olhou Hotohori ternamente, tocou seu rosto de maneira delicada e levou suas mãos aos lábios depositando um beijo de leve. Mitsukake entrou nesse momento, estava sozinho e sorriu para o amigo.

- Não entendo você, Tamahome. – ele disse tocando a testa de Hotohori.

- Não há nada para entender, Mitsukake. – Tamahome respondeu levantando-se do lugar. – Já que você está aqui, eu vou indo, preciso organizar algumas coisas.

Tamahome suspirou depois de fechar a porta, um dos guardas lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas ele o ignorou e caminhou para seu quarto, queria esquecer tudo o que tinha feito até aquele momento.

Dois dias depois Hotohori ainda estava mal, continuava inconsciente e tudo o que fazia era chamar Tamahome em seus delírios. Tamahome estava a seu lado todos os dias, nem ele sabia se era por culpa, preocupação ou um sentimento maior em seu coração.

Segurava-lhe mão e acariciava seu rosto cantarolando as mesmas canções de ninar que cantava para seus irmãos pequenos, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido pedidos para que ficasse bom logo. Depois de seis dias, ele constatou aliviado que a febre baixara, ele parara de delirar e seu corpo estava com a temperatura quase normal.

O sol já despontava com ferocidade e nem havia sinal da tempestade que caíra insistentemente há mais de três dias, Tamahome pôs a mão na testa de Hotohori e sentiu que a febre desaparecera, só faltava ele acordar. Debruçou-se sobre seu rosto e sentiu sua respiração delicada, beijou-lhe a testa bem de leve e caminhou em direção à porta.

Virou-se quando ouviu um resmungo do Imperador. Hotohori levantou um pouco e sentou-se na cama ainda meio sonolento, ele sorriu para Tamahome e estendeu os braços para ele.

- Tamahome... – ele disse baixinho e cheio de esperanças, mas seu rosto muda o semblante quando seu amado vira-se de costas e sai sem lhe dizer uma palavra.

As lágrimas afloram sem querer de seus olhos e seus braços penderam de volta na cama, Hotohori desmaiou novamente com o que restava de seu coração despedaçado... mais uma vez.

------------------------

Tamahome despediu-se de Miaka que praticamente implorou para que ele não fosse embora e agarrou-se em suas pernas quase derrubando-o no chão. Mitsukake e Tasuki o esperaram na saída e ficaram felizes com a noticia de que Hotohori já havia melhorado.

- Se você tivesse ido embora, não sei se ele conseguia se recuperar tão rápido. – Mitsukake disse ainda meio preocupado. – Acho que logo teremos o Imperador de volta, não é mesmo?

- E quanto a Suzako? – Tasuki perguntou desviando o rosto.

Hotohori sorriu meio sem graça e respondeu ao amigo.

- Não se preocupem vocês dois. – ele disse tentando parecer contente. – Eu só irei ver minha família e volto em alguns dias, é tempo suficiente para Hotohori se recuperar totalmente e nós podermos chamar por Suzako.

Eles assentiram e despediram-se de Tamahome, vendo-o partir do palácio.

- Cabeça dura, Hunf! – resmungou Tasuki e Mitsukake sorriu para ele.

- Talvez quando ele voltar esteja mais bem resolvido quanto a seu coração. – disse o médico. – É melhor ele pensar sozinho.

Tamahome montou no cavalo e saiu devagar sem olhar para os amigos que ficavam, seu pensamento só se concentrava em uma coisa, em um lugar. Hotohori era tudo o que ele pensava, seu coração doía quando a imagem de Hotohori de braços abertos para ele voltava sua mente, como queira jogar-se em seus braços naquele instante, como queria dizer que o amava mais do que qualquer coisa, como o queria... mas não podia tê-lo.

Seu sentimento e sua racionalidade brigavam e tinham a feroz intenção de vencer, mas os motivos que tinha para manter-se longe da pessoa que amava eram mais forte e no final sua racionalidade acabava vencendo.

Ele começou a cavalgar mais depressa, instigando seu cavalo a correr o mais rápido que podia, queria na verdade afugentar seus pensamentos com a velocidade e deixar seu coração um pouco mais tranqüilo nem que fosse no caminho para casa.

------------------

- Como assim o Hotohori voltou a ter febre? – Mitsukake perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu estive lá logo depois que o Tamahome me disse que iria viajar. – explicou Miaka meio ofegante, viera correndo para pedir novamente que ele ficasse, no entanto, ele já havia ido. – Ele me disse que Hotohori estava bem, mas quando entrei no quarto ele estava mal novamente e parece ter chorado também.

- Tamahome... – suspirou Mitsukake voltando a ficar preocupado. – Ele fez novamente, mesmo sem querer ele fez de novo.

- E agora? – Tasuki perguntou. - O que faremos?

- Esperar. – respondeu Mitsukake sério. – Esperar e ver como Hotohori reagirá a tudo isso.

Hotohori não melhorou. Dois dias depois ele continuava a arder em febre como se nunca tivesse se recuperado. Mitsukake o examinou, mas nada pode fazer novamente.

- A doença de Hotohori é psicológica. – ele explicou. – Como eu disse antes, só ele mesmo pode curar-se.

- Mas isso é ridículo! – disse Chiriko revoltado. – Como Hotohori pode ficar doente sozinho?

- Fiquei quieto, Chiriko! – reclamou Tasuki. – O coração do Hotohori está magoado, vamos deixá-lo sozinho. – falou praticamente o arrastando para fora.

- Vocês podem ir, eu cuidarei do Hotohori por hoje à noite. – disse Nuriko tristemente.

- Eu fico com você. – ofereceu-se Miaka.

- Não precisa. – agradeceu Nuriko. – Mais tarde você pode ficar aqui se ele não estiver melhor pela manhã.

- Ela tem razão, Miaka. – concordou Chichiri. – Talvez precisemos nos revezar para cuidar do Imperador.

- Então, boa noite, Nuriko. – disse Mitsukake segurando na mão do namorado. – Vamos Miaka...

----------------

- O Hotohori não melhorou? – Chiriko perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Não. – Mitsukake respondeu gravemente. – Já se passaram oito dias desde que Tamahome foi para casa e Hotohori piorou, e o mais grave é que ele não dá sinas de que vai melhorar...

- Você quer dizer que o Hotohori... VAI MORRER? - Nuriko perguntou assombrada. – NÃO! Isso não pode acontecer... – ela gritou e saiu correndo.

- É inacreditável, mas é a verdade. – continuou Mitsukake. – Infelizmente Hotohori está deixando esse mundo. O estado dele é muito grave e eu não posso interferir...

Chichiri abraçou Mitsukake em busca de conforto e foi abraçado com força também e chorou baixinho no ombro do namorado.

- Me sinto inútil. – disse o médico revoltado. – Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa para salvá-lo, mas só posso assisti-lo morrer e ficar quieto!

- Eu também queria fazer alguma coisa... – falou Miaka. – Mas mesmo sendo a Suzako No Miko eu nada posso fazer, poderia chamas Suzako e pedir pela vida do Hotohori, mas sem ele e Tamahome...

- É ISSO! – gritou Tasuki levantando-se de repente. – Vou buscar Tamahome!

Os outros olharam para ele sem entender muito bem o que ele dissera, Mitsukake sabia que assim como da primeira vez, a presença de Tamahome poderia sim fazer Hotohori melhorar, mas sabia também que o Seishi não voltaria assim, a não ser por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Boa idéia Tasuki! – exclamou Miaka.

- Tenho certeza que com o Tamahome aqui o Hotohori ficará bom bem depressa. – Tasuki disse confiante.

- Eu não acho que será assim tão fácil. – disse Chichiri, enxugando as lágrimas. – Convencer Tamahome a voltar pelo homem que ele quer se manter afastado será praticamente impossível.

- Pois eu vou tentar mesmo assim. – disse Tasuki ainda confiante. – Não serei digno se ser um Seishi se não conseguir salvar a vida de um amigo e de um seishi como eu.

Os outros assentiram e Tasuki saiu da sala, foi ao quarto de Hotohori e encontrou Nuriko em prantos sobre o corpo do Imperador.

- Não é justo! – ela disse soluçando. – Isso não é justo. Eu amo o Hotohori mais do que tudo nessa vida e se ele me amasse também não estaria quase morrendo.

Tasuki ficou parado onde estava, Nuriko nem olhava para ele, segurava a mão de Hotohori e chorava acariciando-a.

- Por que a vida tem que ser tão injusta. – lamentou-se. – Por que ele tinha que amar o Tamahome?

- Nuriko, eu...

- Você vai salvar o Hotohori? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Eu... eu vou buscar o Tamahome.

- Vá Tasuki. – ela disse de cabeça baixa, enxugando o rosto. – Mas vá rápido, sinto que o ki de Hotohori enfraquece a cada momento, se continuar nesse ritmo, ele terá pouco mais de três dias.

Ele se aproximou de Hotohori e segurou sua outra mão, apertando com força.

- Resista, Hotohori. – ele disse. – Vou trazer o cabeça oca de volta para você..

Nuriko sorriu para ele, mesmo nas horas mais difíceis Tasuki conseguia manter o bom humor e fazer brincadeiras. Ele despediu-se e saiu apressado. Quanto mais demorasse mais Hotohori corria perigo.

Cavalgou o mais rápido que pode seguindo as instruções de Miaka e Mitsukake para encontrar a casa da familia de Tamahome e assim que chegou foi recebido por duas crianças que brincavam do lado de fora, ele olhou em volta e quando ia perguntar para o maior se ali era a casa de Tamahome o próprio apareceu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Tamahome perguntou desconfiado.

- Vim falar com você, obvio. – Tasuki respondeu meio agressivo.

Tamahome olhou os irmãos menores brincarem e chamou Xxxxx para cuidar deles.

- Vamos para outro lugar. – ele disse indicando que Tasuki o acompanhasse.

Caminharam até a beira de um rio, em completo silêncio que só era quebrado pelo barulho da correnteza que estava um pouco agitada e de crianças que brincavam longe.

- Sobre o que quer falar, Tasuki? – perguntou mostrando um completo desinteresse. – Se é sobre o Hotohori perdeu seu tempo.

Tasuki apertou os dedos contra a palma da mão para tentar manter-se calmo. Como ele podia ser tão prepotente?

- Vim pedir para você voltar realmente. – ele disse tentando manter a voz calma. – Hotohori precisa de você...

- Por que vocês não param de tentar me jogar para cima dele? – ele perguntou irritado. – Mas que droga!

- Não é nada disso, Tamahome. – Tasuki tentou explicar-se. – O Hotohori está doente novamente e...

- Só pode ser mais uma armação de vocês. – ele cortou Tasuki novamente. – Quando a Miaka estiver decidida a chamar Suzako eu voltarei, por outro motivo, não.

- Por favor, Tamahome, Hotohori ficou mais doente ainda depois que você foi embora...

- Eu já disse que só volto quando estiver tudo pronto para a cerimônia. – reafirmou.

- Pois, não haverá cerimônia se você não voltar comigo.

- E já lhe disse o que farei. – falou. – Não voltarei agora.

- Não volta nem pára salvar a vida do homem que você ama? – Tasuki perguntou com voz baixa.

- Não há homem que eu amo em K...

Não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi atingido por um sono na cara dado por Tasuki que estava furioso, ele arfava de raiva e tinha mesmo vontade de acabar com Tamahome.

- Você é um estúpido, Tamahome! – ele gritou, gesticulando e apontando para Tamahome. – Não entendo, não consigo compreender o porque duas pessoas que se amam não podem ficar juntas... e não diga que você não ama Hotohori porque isso é mentira. Eu sei disso. Não seu que motivo tão forte é esse que te mantém afastado de Hotohori, mas saiba que esse motivo acabará com a vida do Imperador, com nossa esperança e com todo o trabalho da Miaka em juntar os sete Seishis, seu cabeça dura!

Tamahome foi jogado contra uma pedra com o soco dado por Tasuki, sentiu uma fisgada no queixo e levou o mão ao lugar, que sangrava. Não reagiu as acusações e nem pretendia, sabia que tudo o que o amigo dizia era verdade, mas ele não entenderia o seus motivos, nunca entenderia o porque eles não poderiam ficar juntos.

- Então, Tamahome? Vai ficar aí com cara de idiota? NÃO VAI FAZER NADA A RESPEITO? – ele gritou.

Tasuki ofegava muito irritado, seus olhos estavam cheias de lágrimas de fúria, seu peito subia e descia em uma respiração apressada e afobada. Tamahome nada fez, continuou no chão, sentado, apenas olhando para o outro, que mantinha as mãos fechadas preparado para dar outros socos em seu amigo.

- Está bem. – ele disse suspirando, consciente de que não fora bem sucedido em sua missão. Procurou os olhos de Tamahome e falou muito seriamente. – Pelo menos tenha a decência de ir ao enterro do Imperador daqui a alguns dias.

O coração de Tamahome parou. Enterro? Hotohori estava mesmo tão doente a ponto de estar tão próximo da morte? Apesar disso continuou calado e imóvel.

Tasuki virou de costas e saiu, ficou com vontade de torrar Tamahome com o _Harisem, _mas montou no cavalo e fez com que ele corresse o mais rápido possível, não conseguira convencer Tamahome a voltar, então teriam de achar uma outra maneira de salvar Imperador o mais rapidamente possível.

"_Eu não sou digno de ser um Seishi.", _Tasuki pensou com um aperto no peito. _"Nem mesmo posso salvar a vida de um outro Seishi, como poderia ajudar Miaka a salvar este mundo? Koji... me perdoe, talvez nunca mais nos veremos quando tudo isso tiver fim, não terei coragem de olhar apara você e para os outros depois de ter falhado numa missão tão importante... não sou digno."_

_--------------------------------_

- Não deveria ser tão cruel com o seu destino. – disse o pai de Tamahome dando a mão para que ele se levantasse.

- Do que está falando, pai? – ele perguntou.

- Sabe, Tamahome... – ele disse com um sorriso distante. – Quando eu era mais novo conheci um homem que se apaixonou pela filha do senhor para quem trabalhava. Ela também gostava dele e se entregou a esse amor, mas devido a diferença de casta entres os dois fez com que se separassem. Depois que ele foi embora a mulher ficou tão triste que afogou-se no lago, quando soube dessa desgraça, o homem jogou-se no rio também para encontrar sua paixão e finalmente poderem ficar juntos.

Tamahome baixou os olhos tristemente. Não sabia se a história era ou não verdadeira, mas entendia bem o que seu pai queria dizer com ela, mas não sabia como agir...

--------------------

Tasuki instintivamente sentiu alguém aproximar-se e levantou de um pulo, pronto para atacar seu ofensor e ficou muito surpreso ao ver que este era seu amigo.

- Tamahome?

- Oi, Tasuki. – ele disse sorrindo. – O que está fazendo aí dormindo, temos que voltar logo para Konan.

Tasuki não sabia se ria ou chorava, se batia ou abraçava Tamahome. Havia parado para descansar, comer alguma coisa e dar uma folga ao cavalo, a noite caira e ele acabara agarrando no sono sem querer encostado numa árvore quando foi atingido por uma pedra, levantou-se pronto para usar o _harisem _em sua defesa quando percebeu quem o havia atingido.

- Você mudou de idéia? – ele perguntou sorridente.

Tamahome sorriu em resposta, não havia tempo para perder conversando, precisavam voltar o mais rápido possível para o palácio e salvar a vida de Hotohori.

- Te explico no caminho. – ele falou, empurrando o amigo para onde se encontrava o cavalo deste. – Pegue seu cavalo e vamos partir.

O mais rápido que os cavalos podiam agüentar correram e com mais um por do sol atravessaram os portões do palácio de Konan, Tamahome desceu do cavalo e entrou no palácio, dando rápidos "oi" para os amigos que observaram aturdidos a sua volta, correu para o quarto de Hotohori e encontrou Nuriko para variar com os olhos vermelhos e segurando sua mão. Os olhos dela se iluminaram ao vê-lo ali, sua esperança estava renovada e agora tinha certeza que Hotohori viveria.

- Oh! Tamahome! – ele disse levantando-se e o abraçando com tanta força que alguns de ossos estalaram. – Eu sabia que você o amava e que se entregaria a esse amor, obrigada por salvar o Hotohori.

- N-Nuriko... você está... me esmagando. – ele reclamou tentando soltar-se dos braços de Nuriko. – Eu voltei sim, mas você vai me matar se não me soltar agora.

- Oh! – ela exclamou e sorriu para ele, cobrindo a boca com a mão. – Me desculpe Tamahome. Ai! Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui! – disse ela dando pulinhos, então olhou para ele, que estava bem sério e em seguida para a cama, onde Hotohori se encontrava. – Ah! Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – disse retirando-se do quarto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora a coisa vai!risos.

Finalmente esses dois vão ficar juntos, mas será mesmo? Não, é serio, vou parar de enrolar e acabar logo com essa estória. Era para ficar um pouco mais emocionante, confesso que eu chorei quando as cenas dessa fic passaram-me pela mente e se eu soubesse escreva-la mesmo faria outros chorarem também, eu juro, na verdade, era essa a minha intenção, um _angst_ o mais deprimente possível, mas como uma coisa é você ter uma idéia, outra é escrever, terminou ficando assim...

Ai, ai... bem, vem aí o último capitulo e vamos parar de enrolar...

Beijinhos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tamahome se aproximou da cama de Hotohori devagar, sentou-se a seu lado e chegou bem perto de seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Estava decidido a trazer Hotohori de volta, custasse o que custasse. Sabia era que a vida de Hotohori dependia dele, única e exclusivamente dele e não estava disposto a perder mais tempo e nem deixar que a vida do homem que amava continuasse a esvair-se inutilmente.

- Eu estou aqui agora, meu amor. Não vou mais deixá-lo sozinho, eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Quero você como nunca quis nada nessa vida, por favor, não morra, por favor... fique aqui comigo, por favor...

Lágrimas começaram a correr por sua face, ele procurou a mão de Hotohori e a apertou com força, deitou-se então ao lado dele, aconchegando seu corpo mais ao do Imperador com muito cuidado e lógico, sem nenhuma intenção sexual.

- Sinta que eu estou aqui e volte para mim. – continuou a falar baixinho. – Não me deixe ou eu morrerei com você, Hotohori, meu amor, não me deixe.

Assim ficou. Abraçado a Hotohori e sussurrando em seu ouvido, a noite cobriu o céu e ele adormeceu ao lado do homem que amava e que queria salvar.

-----------

- Será que vai Hotohori vai ficar bom? – perguntou Tasuki um tanto perturbado.

- Mas é claro! – disse Nuriko otimista. – Ele ficou doente porque o Tamahome disse aquilo, agora que ele está aqui o Hotohori vai ficar bom e nós vamos poder chamar Suzako.

- Isso mesmo, Nuriko! – concordou Miaka alegremente.

- Espero que seja tudo verdade. – disse Mitsukake suspirando. – Eu realmente espero.

----------------

Hotohori abriu os olhos devagar, sentiu uma quentura ao lado do seu corpo, como era bom esse calor, imaginou de onde viria e ficou com medo de olhar para o lado, com medo desse calor tão gostoso desaparecer. Sentiu então que alguém segurava sua mão e depois sentiu uma respiração em seu pescoço. Deu-se conta de que havia alguém deitado a seu lado e se assustou, será que alguém se atreveria a aproveitar-se dele?

Ficou com mais medo ainda de olhar para o lado e vê algum aproveitador, mas ao mesmo tempo desejou do fundo de seu coração que Tamahome fosse essa pessoa, e sem saber de onde vinha, teve a certeza de que era ele quem estava sentado a seu lado.

Decidiu-se virar e seu coração disparou, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao constatar que era mesmo Tamahome quem estava a seu lado, era ele quem o abraçava.

Tamahome acordou com o súbito movimento de Hotohori e assustou-se quando viu o rosto dele junto ao seu, percebeu então que ele estava chorando.

- Meu amor, me desculpe. – ele apressou-se em dizer, levantou-se ligeiro. - Eu não fiz nada com você, juro, eu só queria...

Hotohori tentou processar o que acabara de ouvir, Tamahome o chamara de "meu amor"? Ele nem quis confirmar jogou-se em cima dele e chorou mais ainda.

- Ah! Hotohori! Me perdoe, me perdoe por ter sido tão burro. – ele falou chorando também e abraçando-o. – Me desculpe por não entender que precisava de você.

- Eu... eu preciso muito de você, Tamahome. – ele disse chorando. – Preciso que você fique comigo, preciso de seu amor.

- E eu ficarei com você, não importa o que aconteça, Hotohori. – jurou Tamahome. – Estarei de agora em diante a seu lado, porque eu te amo, meu amor. Te amo muito, Hotohori.

Eles beijaram-se, o beijo mais apaixonado de suas vidas, explorando a boca um do outro com o ardor de uma paixão que só agora era demonstrada de verdade por ambas as partes.

Hotohori puxou Tamahome para junto de si e jogou-se na cama com o corpo dele em cima do seu.

- Hotohori...

- Eu quero, Tamahome. – ele falou beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Mas você ainda está doente. – contestou Tamahome.

Não, agora que você está aqui eu estou bem. – retrucou Hotohori.

- Mas...

- Sem mais, meu amor, quero que me ame por completo. Quero ser seu, só seu para sempre.

Tamahome sorriu para ele, contente por suas palavras, por seus gestos e contente por si mesmo, por ter deixado de ser cabeça dura e ter se entregado a seu amor.

- Eu te amo, Hotohori. – Tamahome falou beijando seu pescoço. – Muito, muito mesmo. – Ele acariciou cada parte do corpo de seu amado com lentidão e suavidade, queria senti-lo totalmente, queria que aquele instante durasse para sempre. Este era também o sentimento de Hotohori, tudo o que ele não desejava era que tudo fosse um sonho e se fosse não gostaria de acordar.

As mãos de Tamahome entraram no roupão de Hotohori, que suspirava a cada milímetro percorrido pelas mãos dele em seu corpo, gemeu quando ele tocou suas coxas e abriu totalmente sua roupa, deixando seu corpo inteiramente exposto. Sentiu-se ruborizar quando se viu mais uma vez completamente nu em frente ao homem que amava.

Tamahome o admirava extasiado, mas agora ao invés de puro desejo, havia o reconhecimento de uma paixão, de um amor compartilhado por ambos, desatou também sua roupa e trouxe a mão de Hotohori até seus lábios e em seguida levou-a a seu tórax.

- Me toque, meu amor. – ele disse sussurrantemente. – Quero que me sinta e não tenha vergonha de mim.

Hotohori correu a mão pelo peito dele devagar, apreciando o corpo do homem que tanto amou e que tanto desejou ter para si dessa maneira tão romântica. Antes que seus dedos alcançassem o membro dele, desviou-a para seu ombro e puxou Tamahome para junto de si, para beija-lo e sentir mais uma vez o gosto de seus lábios, queria tanto ter certeza que não estava sonhando, mas não conseguia, sua cabeça não conseguia conciliar o homem que dissera com tanta frieza que não o amava e que saira de seu quarto dias antes, com esse homem tão carinhoso e que lhe dava tanta atenção agora. Fechou os olhos e o apertou com força contra seu corpo, devorando-lhe os lábios, sentindo seus membros roçarem em plena ereção um no outro, se tudo era mesmo um sonho entregar-se-ia de corpo, alma e coração ao homem que tanto amava.

Tamahome deixou os lábios de Hotohori, percorrendo o caminho em linha reta para baixo, seu queixo, seu pescoço, entre seus mamilos, umbigo e então chegou ali. Lambeu o membro de Hotohori, segurou-o e lambeu seus testículos, Hotohori soltou um pequeno grito de prazer ao sentir os lábios e a saliva quente de seu amado sugar-lhe o testículo e depois o pênis.

Tamahome concentrou-se em proporcionar o máximo de prazer para Hotohori, em parte para compensar o sofrimento que o fez passar e em parte para deixá-lo o mais confortável e relaxado possível para a hora da penetração. Olhou para cima e viu Hotohori delirante, apertando fortemente a cocha com as unhas e fechando os olhos, de boca aberta, com a língua passando de vez em quando pelos lábios. Isso o excitava, vê Hotohori perdendo-se em prazer o excitava de uma forma muito louca, prazerosa. Sentiu o corpo dele tremer e logo depois sua boca foi preenchida pelo seu volumoso gozo.

Engoliu o sêmem e voltou a meter a cabeça entre as pernas de Hotohori, afastou-as mais um pouco e enfiou a língua no caminho entre suas nádegas, procurou o buraquinho dali e lambeu, sugou, chupou.

Hotohori gritou alto e tampou a boca, assustado com seu próprio berro, era uma sensação tão estranha e tão gostosa, não queria que terminasse nunca, mas terminou. Tamahome deixou seu ânus e sorriu para ele.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – disse calmamente. – Tudo vai dar certo.

Se Tamahome pretendia deixa-lo calmo, não consegui. Imediatamente seu corpo ficou tenso e um medo irracional se apoderou dele. Ficou com vontade de gritar 'não', de empurrá-lo e sair correndo, Tamahome o estava preparando para penetrá-lo, para invadir o seu corpo.

Tamahome sentiu a tensão dele, então acariciou e beijou-o no rosto.

- Não vou machucá-lo. – disse em seu ouvido. – Se fizer isso, você pode me dizer, pode me fazer parar, entendeu Hotohori?

Hotohori balançou a cabeça respondendo que sim e deu um sorriso, ainda que um tanto tenso para ele. Tamahome aproximou-se e o beijou na boca, buscando deixa-lo o mais concentrado possível em seu beijo, enquanto procurava uma melhor posição para começar.

Devagar encostou a glande na entrada do ânus de Hotohori que arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Shh! Calma, meu amor, calma. – disse Tamahome baixinho, alisando seu cabelo e o beijou novamente. Empurrou-se um pouco mais para dentro dele, abafando mais um grito com seus lábios. Ficou preocupado. Hotohori estava muito tenso mesmo, era a primeira vez dele e queria que fosse o mais maravilhoso possível e esse não parecia ser o caso.

- Eu vou parar, meu amor. – ele disse beijando na face. – Não quero que se machuque, não quero machucá-lo mais ainda.

Hotohori sentiu seu coração congelar. Não queria que ele parasse, queria sentir como era ser amado, queria fazer amor com o homem que tanto amava, mas não podia negar que sentia medo da dor. A impressão de ser tudo um sonho retornou a sua mente e ele lembrou que se era sonho não poderia sentir dor. Teria que impedir Tamahome de parar precisava passar segurança para ele, para que continuasse. Levou a mão para os quadris dele antes que ele retirasse o pênis.

- Não, meu amor. – ele disse com urgência. – Eu quero isso e quero com você, só com você. Por favor, continue.

Tamahome sorriu e pôs mais um pouco de força para colocar-se inteiro dentro de Hotohori, ele fez uma careta, mas Tamahome pôde sentir que ele começava a relaxar. Esperou alguns segundos e começou a movimentar-se. Primeiro tão lentamente que mal podia ser sentido, logo em seguida um pouco mais rápido.

Hotohori gemeu com a dor de ter uma coisa estranha dentro de si, mas aos lentos movimentos de Tamahome a dor se transformava em uma gostosa sensação. Era como se uma brisa suave soprasse seu coração e todos os seus temores desaparecessem Abraçou Tamahome que deitava mais sobre ele e começou a mover-se, tentando acompanhar-lo.

Em instantes os dois encontravam-se em um único movimento, lento... gradual... ritmado... selvagem. Hotohori tentava conter-se, mas seus gritos saiam sem que se desse conta, sentia-se envergonhado se alguém o ouvisse, mas quem o ouviria se estava em seu sonho? Permitiu-se gritar enquanto Tamahome ficava nos gemidos e nos urros mais baixos, até que mais uma vez o estranho tremor que sentira antes, tornava a percorrer-lhe o tronco, sentiu o corpo de seu amor tremer também e foi preenchido pelos sêmem dele e melando ambos com o seu próprio.

Arfando Tamahome beijou Hotohori no rosto, uma, duas, várias vezes, enquanto retirava o membro amolecido de dentro dele.

- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e deitou-se ao lado dele, abraçando com força, nunca mais o deixaria escapar, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Hotohori virou o rosto e beijou-o nos lábios de leve, abraçou-o também. Sentiu sua respiração acalmar-se e também fechou os olhos. Mesmo que quando acordasse ele não estivesse ali, esse terá sido o melhor sonho de sua vida.

------------

O dia amanhecia suavemente, um vento fresco soprava em sua orelha e suas vistas foram embarçadas pelos raios solares que entravam pela janela aberta. Ele levantou assustado e olhou para a silhueta que aparecia de frente à janela, coçou os olhos, que aos poucos acostumavam-se com a claridade.

- Tamahome? – ele falou assustado. – Não foi... não foi um sonho?

Tamahome virou-se sorrindo e cruzou os braços.

- Sonho? Porque achou isso, meu amor? – perguntou Tamahome fingindo-se aborrecido.

Hotohori não respondeu, deu um pulo da cama e correu em direção a Tamahome e chorou abraçando-o com força.

- Ah! Tamahome eu nem posso acreditar que você está aqui. – disse em prantos.

- Estou, meu amor e prometo que nunca mais o deixarei. – jurou Tamahome.

Hotohori afastou-se dele de supetão.

- Meu Deus! Então me ouviram gritar? – perguntou escandalizado.

Tamahome riu alto e abraçou Hotohori.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – disse Tamahome beijando-o na testa. – Você é o imperador e mesmo que tenham ouvido qualquer coisa, não se atreverão a comentar nada.

- Estou tão feliz por você está aqui, Tamahome. – Hotohori disse beijando-o em diversas partes do rosto.

Ele ruborizou ao perceber que estava sem roupa e afastou-se de Tamahome envergonhado, este riu, o que deixou Hotohori ainda mais ruborizado.

- Pare com isso, Tamahome. – reclamou cobrindo-se com um lençol. – Será que poderia chamar uma criada para preparar-me um banho?

- Não. – disse Tamahome, sério, deixando Hotohori surpreso. – Eu faço isso para você. – disse sorrindo então. Jogou-se por cima dele na cama, mas foi logo afastado pelo imperador que pediu o seu prometido banho.

Assim que Tamahome desapareceu atrás da porta, Hotohori jogou-se na cama de braços abertos. Não podia acreditar que estava vivendo isso. Mal consegui acreditar que Tamahome estava a seu lado, chamando-o de "meu amor" e dizendo que o amava e não era sonho... tudo era verdade.

------------------

A mesa do almoço fora montada para um grande banquete festivo. As comidas favoritas de cada um dos seishis estavam presentes, mas fora Miaka nenhum deles prestava muita atenção na mesa. Chichiri apertava ansioso o braço de Mitsukake, Tasuki andava de um lado para o outro, Nuriko sentada, balançava a perna nervosa e Chiriko, tentava desamarrar a cara, mas negava-se a tocar alguma música.

Apenas a Suzako no Miko tinha visto Hotohori pela manhã, pois não agüentara de ansiedade e invadira o quarto, quase pegando ele e Tamahome numa situação constrangedora, se estivesse entrado um minuto depois provavelmente encontraria os dois seminus na cama. Por isso, concentrava-se apenas em comer, mesmo as coisas que nunca tinha visto na vida.

Silêncio total. Os criados empertigaram-se e todos os seishis aproximaram-se da porta, ansiosos. Passos foram ouvidos e Nuriko deu um salto quando viu Hotohori, vestido como o imperador entrar na sala ao lado de Tamahome.

Praticamente brigaram para tentar chegar perto de Hotohori, Tamahome afastou-se um pouco para deixar os amigos cumprimentá-lo.

- Está feliz, Tamahome? – era Miaka que parara de comer e perguntava timidamente.

- Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz na vida. – respondeu o seishi.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. – respondeu Miaka, bastante séria. – Hotohori também está feliz e é isso que importa. Logo poderemos chamar Suzako, não é Tamahome?

Tamahome aquiesceu. Realmente não poderia ser mais feliz, em breve tudo estaria resolvido e ele e Hotohori poderiam viver felizes e em paz.

Será?

**FIM**

-------------------------------------

Bem, terminei.

Se você estiver lendo este comentário é provável que tenha lido a fic até o fim. Se sim, gostaria de pedir para me mandar um comentário com sua opinião sobre e fic. Pode dizer o que quiser, criticar a vontade e dizer onde eu precisaria melhorar, certo?

Bem, a história. Gostaria, como disse anteriormente, que fosse uma fic bem deprimente, de fazer chorar mesmo, mas não sei se consegui isso. Quem conhece Fushigi deve estranhar um pouco (pouco?) meu Hotohori, mas é que eu tenho uma atração irreversível por um Hotohori carente, frágil e bem passivo e não consigo imaginá-lo de outra forma, tenho um bloqueio para isso. Perdoem-me aqueles que não gostaram. Quanto a Miko, eu tive uma simpatia por ela antes de conhecer realmente FY e por isso resolvi fazê-la assim, bem simpática.(por favor, não me joguem pedras ). Já Nuriko... bem . primeiramente eu a chamei de "ele", mas resolvi trocar, pois não consigo deixar de vê-la como uma mulher. Tem gente que acaba comigo porque eu faço Tamahome x Hotohori, quando a maioria faz Hotohori x Nuriko e o deixa o Tama com Nakago, mas eu não sei fazer isso... ainda não conseguir imaginar um _situation _com Hotohori e Nuriko, mas eu prometo tentar... ).

Então é isso. Espero que perdoem-me pelas falhas cometidas e por favor, _please_, _onegai, _comentem!


End file.
